Catch me
by Saranghae.EM
Summary: "¡Oh Merlín! maldice al hombre que se apodera de mi cuerpo, maldícelo por hacerme sentir tan completa"
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (lamentablemente) _**

Despertó, exaltada, otra vez el mismo sueño, la misma frase, repetida de sus labios, su cuerpo en manos de un extraño.

Miro el reloj, aún tenía tiempo para pasar por un chocolate.

Que día mas lindo para tomar un delicioso chocolate antes de ir a su largo día de trabajo en el ministerio.

_-Si, Hermione Granger, otro día mas, sin novio, sin mis amigos, pero totalmente tranquila-_ pensaba aquella castaña sentada en la hermosa cafetería semi-muggle.

Amaba ese lugar y si le preguntaran el motivo por el que siempre acudía antes y después de su largo día de trabajo, tendría mas de una respuesta; en primero que casi nunca había gente y normalmente iba gente mágica, otra, porque tenia una vista hermosa de la ciudad, pero en especial, había dos razones aun mas grandes; la cafetería estaba en planta alta y en la planta baja, se encuentra nada mas y nada menos que una hermosa florería y a un costado un consultorio dentista, que podría ser mejor que eso, tener el hermoso aroma de flores, pasto, dentífrico, chocolate y pasteles "todos esos deliciosos olores por la mañana" ¡Su delirio!.

Le tranquilizaba más que nada estar ahí, aunque aún así, un pequeño, casi nulo sentimiento de soledad la invadía o por lo menos no le daba mucha importancia, para que no se expandiera.

Hacia 5 años que ya no estaba en Hogwarts y ella estaba algo diferente, su cabello cambio, era mas lindo, mas manejable y caía en hermosas ondas al fin notables, bueno a decir verdad ella había cambiado algunas cosas, su cuerpo también había tenido un drástico cambio y no se quejaba, no tenía muchas curvas solo las necesarias, se arreglaba un poco mas. Lo que le molestaba era que no frecuentaba mucho a sus amigos, solo a Ginny, que ahora estaba de lo mas feliz porque se acercaba su boda.

Todos esos pensamientos que la invadían, fueron arruinados por un chillido que le saco de los mismos y se rotó para buscar el motivo del desorden en el lugar, una cabellera rubia se encontraba llegando, ella le observo de soslayo.

_-Quiero, un chocolate y el pay de manzana-_ afirmó aquel chico con un tono, grosero y prepotente, la castaña solo miro la espalda de aquel joven engreído y rodó los ojos con desagrado, le recordaba a su enemigo de la infancia.

_- Malfoy -_ susurró para si misma, se encogió de hombros, esperando nunca volvérselo a topar al "engreído" ese mucho menos ahí, que arruinara uno de esos días la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el lugar, así lanzo un leve suspiro para dar el último sorbo a su chocolate y marcharse.

Camino sin mirar atrás y sin darse cuanta que había logrado llamar la atención del joven arrogante.

-Adiós, señor Thomas- se despidió del hombre blanco regordete con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba entre las mesas abriéndose paso a la salida

-Que tenga lindo día señorita- dijo el hombre, quien llevaba el pedido del joven, mismo que no quitaba la mirada de la escena y mucho menos de la castaña.

-Aquí tiene joven- afirmó el señor Thomas, el chico sonrío y el hombre quedo totalmente extrañado al notar la sonrisa y miradas dirigidas hacía la castaña que se marchaba.

-Gracias, puede irse- respondió sutilmente el chico, dando un sorbo a su chocolate y disimulando una sonrisa torcida, quedo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez era mejor, acudir al chocolate por las mañanas".

Bajo, rápidamente las escaleras al notar que ya era algo tarde

-¡Maldición! 7:40, tengo que llegar a tiempo- decía la chica en susurro, cargando su bolso y abrigo en mano.

-Que tenga lindo día señorita Granger- se despidió la dueña de la florería, una joven como de la misma edad de Hermione y con cabello lacio y obscuro hasta la cintura

-Gracias, Kathy, tú igual- se despidió rápidamente la castaña con la mano y salio como una bala de lugar, sin antes dar un gran respiro para acaparar aquellos aromas que la volvían loca, tenía muy claro que era una extraña costumbre. Por la tarde regresaría a la florería ya que Gin, quería especialmente arreglos muggles para su boda. Igual que su padre Arthur encantados con lo muggle.

Y al llegar al ministerio ahí estaba, su querida amiga Ginny Weasley comiendo un bollo relleno de mantequilla, Hermione alzo la mano para saludarla desde lejos, y la pelirroja corrió hasta ella, logrando que pedazos del bollo cayeran al suelo sin importarle.

-!Hola Herms! - saludo Ginny con una hermosa sonrisa y dándole un abrazo

-!Hola Gin! ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto la castaña al deshacer el abrazo

-Bien, por cierto he estado escuchando que el ministro enviara a un corresponsal para un extraño caso en Alemania puedes ser tú Herms, ¡seria genial! Te hace falta despejarte.- decía una muy entusiasmada pelirroja.

-No lo creo Ginny, hay mucha gente capacitada para ir, pero ya veremos que pasa- platicaban animadamente, mientras esquivaban a las personas en el camino a sus oficinas.

Después, de un largo día de trabajo, antes de regresar a casa, tenía que ver aquellas flores para los arreglos de su amiga

-Ginny, es tan exigente- se dijo para si misma mientras caminaba por las calles de un hermoso Londres atardecido, al llegar a la esquina, el aroma invadió todos sus sentidos, cerro los ojos respirando así todo lo que pudo hasta que sus pulmones se hincharon, abrió la puerta de aquél lugar embozando una sonrisa tontamente.

-Hola, señorita Granger-saludo la florista

_-Hola, de nuevo Kathy- _le saludo Hermione mientras miraba un ramo de gerberas en la entrada.

-Son hermosas- dijo la castaña con un brillo diferente en sus ojos y con una media sonrisa.

En la obscuridad de las calles un rubio de ojos grises, caminaba ya exhausto de un día agotador lleno de trabajo, miraba el suelo pero no perdía el maravilloso porte de su traje, deslumbrante para cualquier fémina. Todo un caballero, músculos marcados y una hermosa mirada gris azulina, introdujo su mano por el interior de su saco y con un movimiento desapareció de aquellas calles solitarias.

Y de pronto reapareció, en la esquina de aquella cafetería, aun con la cabeza baja camino hasta llegar a la entrada **"Bar-Chocolat Petite" **sin notarlo paso por un lado de una chica de cabellera castaña quien miraba con ilusión un ramo de flores en aquella entrada.

-Buenas noches Señor- saludo Kathy la empleada, quien no podía dejar de mirarlo con un brillo en sus ojos, él solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo sin notar el revuelo que causaba en la joven y subió por las pequeñas escaleras hacia la cafetería.

Después de un rato la castaña estaba cansada de ver tantas flores y no decidirse por ninguna, para aquellos arreglos de su exigente amiga

-Sabes Kathy, necesito pensar los gustos de Ginny y tomar un chocolate o un café para poderme decidir- afirmó la castaña con mirada pensativa

-¿ya cerrarás?- pregunto la castaña alzando la mirada algo apenada

-Si, señorita, pero no se preocupe la esperare, yo aquí vivo ya lo sabe, usted podrá ver las flores en cuanto termine su chocolate- afirmo Kathy con aire amable y una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kathy ¿Qué haría sin ti?, subiré antes de que tu padre cierre- dijo la chica algo apurada, sacando su cartera del bolso

-No se preocupe, mi padre también la esperará esto es Bar recuerda, además aun hay gente-grito la chica mientras Hermione corría escaleras arriba.

-¿Aún hay gente?- se preguntó al entrar y no ver a nadie, observo hacia el pequeño balcón del lugar y pudo ver una figura solitaria y al otro costado una "pegajosa pareja" de enamorados.

-Señorita**-** una mano se deposito en su hombro y la voz hizo que se sobresaltara

-¡Señor Thomas!- la castaña mantuvo una mano en su pecho

-...terminará matándome de un susto- exclamó la castaña sonriendo.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el Señor Thomas algo enrojecido

-¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?- pregunto el hombre amablemente

-¡Oh no se preocupe!- Hermione le resto importancia y sonrío

-Un chocolate caliente por favor y gracias por atenderme tan tarde-

-No es nada, además esto es un bar, pero que le parece si va a su mesa y ahora le llevo un chocolate- dijo el señor mientras caminaba hacia la barra.

Hermione seguía rebuscando entre su bolso y se coloco en la mesa de siempre, sin mirar aquel hombre que se encontraba en el lugar, tomo asiento y cerro los ojos al sentir un corriente de aire venir y ahí estaba la mezcla de aromas que siempre la hacían sentirse totalmente relajada, movió la cabeza de lado y saco un libro que tenia en su bolso, para comenzar a leerlo. Sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

Había algo en ella que le parecía conocido, ese cabello enrulado, esa forma de leer ¿Quién era esa chica que le parecía conocida? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, el ahora dudoso rubio, escucho unos pasos venir y se acomodo en su asiento, para no ser descubierto, siguió jugando con el anillo que tenia en su mano y con su copa de vino blanco.

Hermione continuo con su lectura, dejando que el viento jugara con sus cabellos rizados, el señor Thomas le entrego el chocolate caliente amablemente y ella le sonrío, después de que el hombre se fuera se acerco a la taza y respiro con anhelo el vapor que la taza desprendía, cerrando los ojos y embozando una sonrisa, pero el viento, merlín o vaya a saber quien le jugo una mala pasada, un aroma fresco y mentolado, invadió sus pulmones dejándola embelesada, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Su pensamiento había reaccionado.

_-Por Merlín, y sus apóstoles, que olor tan, tan maravilloso, supera al pasto recién cortado, las flores, el fresco del amanecer y el dentífrico, pero ese olor le era conocido, dulce, fuerte, con personalidad, coraje y frescura a la vez, tan dulce como el abrazo de un niño y tan fuerte como el mar, tan fresco como el viento de invierno y tan tibio y acogedor como una frazada tersa _

-¡Señorita Granger! ¿Gusta un pay de frambuesa?-pregunto Thomas con una sonrisa, pero aquella voz había retumbado en el lugar, solo cuatro personas, en un mismo lugar, aquellos cabellos que un día fueron enmarañados, aquellas manos que siempre estuvieron sosteniendo libros, esa forma de leer, todo y cada detalle solo pertenecía a una persona y él la conocía, la recordaba y lo peor había estado pensando en ella.

-La sangre sucia, la rata de biblioteca, la come libros- pronuncio en un susurro aquel rubio emblanquecido, la mano que sostenía su copa, tembló levemente provocando que está cayera, llamando la atención de Hermione y Thomas

- Señor Malfoy, se encuentra usted bien- pregunto el viejo Señor Thomas, la castaña quedo pasmada, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort regresar, el chico no respondió y ambos sabían quienes eran, solo ellos conocían sus nombres, ¿Por qué les pasaba esto? y ahora ambos recordaban, encontraban su pasado.

El señor Thomas levanto rápidamente la taza, con algo de miedo y temblor en sus manos

-Ahora le traigo otro whiskey, Señor Malfoy- decía el señor Thomas mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la barra a traer lo dicho. Hermione estaba en shock, sin mirar atrás y con las manos temblorosas, tomó el chocolate y continúo releyendo los mismos papeles.

El señor Thomas, llego con la copa del chico

_-_Aquí tiene señor Malfoy si necesita algo mas, solo llámeme- dijo el hombre pero antes de marcharse, notó como el joven rubio se puso de pie y como si hubiese sido un accidente, tiro la copa de whiskey, el hombre extrañado roto su mirada a la del ojigris, Hermione había cerrado los ojos ante lo que suponía había pasado

-No pienso quedarme un segundo más en un lugar donde está una sangre sucia- exclamó con voz arrogante, su porte aristocrático y mirando hacía la castaña con el labio fruncido de asco y desprecio dejo unos galeones en la mesa y desapareció del lugar, el señor Thomas, después de recoger los pedazos de vidrio se dirigió a atender a los hombres que llegaban y se acomodaban en la barra.

Sin mirar a la entristecida castaña, que intentaba seguir con su lectura.

-¿Por qué le seguía doliendo las palabras del hurón albino?- se pregunto la castaña, como era posible que después de años de no verlo, el muy ¡idiota! Aun se creía superior ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que el era la escoria del cuento? Una lagrima rodó por su ojo izquierdo, talvez por el hecho de ser hija de padres no mágicos, Ron le había dejado, solo cerro los ojos tratando de convencerse que todos esos pensamientos eran una estupidez, pero en el fondo de su corazón todos esos años y hasta ese momento ella le daba un poco de razón al hurón, como odiaba a ese chico después de lo sucedido en los años del colegio, después de que cada día le recordara quien era ella, y de donde venía y al parecer ¡Merlín! Tenía algo en su contra que lo seguía poniendo en su camino.

Con una sonrisa arrogante, el rubio caminaba en la mansión Malfoy, tomo una manzana de una cestilla en la cocina y camino hacia la mesa del comedor, se quedo sentado en la mesa tratando de imaginar el rostro de cierta castaña

-¿Te hice sentir mal, Granger?- pregunto el chico al aire y comenzó a reír para después darle una mordida al fruto en sus manos

-¿Pasa algo Draco?- pregunto una voz de mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No, no, nada madre - dijo el chico dando otra mordida a su manzana, su madre le miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué reías?, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?¿Que haz hecho Draco Malfoy?.-pregunto la mujer con mirada inquisidora

-¡Por Salazar! Madre, no puedo divertirme y sonreír un poco insultando a una sangre sucia, porque tú ya insinúas que asesine a alguien-respondió Draco, con la misma sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba

-¿Y si fue así, que diablos te importa?- aseguro el chico poniéndose de pie, y dejando en la mesa la manzana mordida, la mujer se había quedado con las palabras en la garganta.

¡Su hijo jamás le había hablado de esa manera!

-¿Desde cuando te importo? Tú y mi padre siempre haciéndome a su manera, siempre me dejaron solo, nunca te opusiste cuando no quería portar la marca ¿era por el bien de la familia no? y después me creías ¿Qué? - un silencio

-Muy débil, así que ahora no me vengas con que te importa lo que hago madre.- le hablaba entre dientes con furia contenida en el cuerpo.

-Todo ha cambiado, Draco- afirmó la mujer con un nudo en la garganta, después de la guerra había entendido todo y cuanto amaba a su familia, se había vuelto más sensible. Con una sonrisa forzada, se roto hacía su hijo, y le miro con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

-Lamento tanto, haberte perdido hijo, lamento no haberte dado el amor que merecías, pero ahora veo que todo ha cambiado, ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocados que siempre estuvimos, espero que entiendas que si alguno de estos días necesitas algo siempre estaré aquí de la manera que nunca estuve antes- exclamo la mujer con las manos en el pecho y sollozando al ver la frialdad de su hijo hacía ya tiempo que no se hablaban y el casi no llegaba a dormir a la casa.

-Para mí todo sigue igual, a mí todos me ven como el traidor y el asqueroso motífago, lo único bueno es que me siguen temiendo y que mejor que te teman, a que te escupan en la cara por una decisión que tú no tomaste, tengo sueño- dijo el rubio, regresando en sus pasos para tomar el resto de manzana y después sacar de su abrigo un pañuelo que le tendió a su madre.

-Será mejor que me marche- dijo el chico y sin mirar a su madre salio de el salón para dirigirse a su habitación

-Salazar, Merlín o quién sea que me escuche pero que Draco encuentre una alguien que le muestre la luz- dijo la mujer en un susurro, apretando el pañuelo de seda blanca entre sus manos.

Después de 3 tazas de chocolate, decidió bajar a escoger aquellas flores de su amiga, Kathy aun la esperaba

-Perdona, la tardanza Kathy- se disculpó Hermione

-No importa señorita Granger ¿ya sabe cuáles llevará?- pregunto Kathy mientras Hermione, volvía a ver aquel hermoso ramo de flores en la entrada

-Si en verdad le gustan las gerberas, ¿Porque no las lleva?- pregunto la morena, mirándola con una sonrisa

-Quiero que el día que reciba unas, sea de alguien especial, además no que queda mucho tiempo para verlas o cuidarlas- dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa inocente y un brillo especial en sus ojos, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto.

Después de un rato Hermione se decidió por unos arreglos de flores maravillosos, a su amiga le encantaban las frutas así que opto por unos que portaban una vela en el centro y estaba rodeado de flores blancas, rojas y frutas, al igual que espigas de trigo.

-Creo, que a su amiga le encantarán- afirmo Kathy

-Si eso es lo que espero o me matará en plena boda- y ambas rompieron a reír

-Es hora de marcharme-afirmo la chica

-Si señorita, tenga mucho cuidado ya es tarde- Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió dejándole como encargo los arreglos para el fin de semana siguiente de semana.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa, pensaba en todo lo que tenia que hacer al día siguiente, bueno ese día, solo que al amanecer.

Camino despacio por las calles del antiguo Londres, estaba cansada y sin ánimos, pensando que era viernes y el sábado de la próxima semana seria la majestuosa boda de su mejor amiga y aun no tenia un vestido que ponerse

-Vaya, que inteligencia te cargas Herms ¿el vestido? no lo tienes-se reprimió a si misma por su olvidadiza memoria y eso no era normal pero con tanto preparativo ayudando a su amiga se le había olvidado, lo único que la ayudaba era que saldría temprano del trabajo y así podría buscar algún vestido que le acomodara por lo menos bien, así entre pensamientos llegó a su casa, con un extraño latir en la sienes no muy común.

-¡Que extraño! - se masajeaba las sienes mientras caminaba hacía su habitación.

-Esto solo pasa cuando tengo algún disgusto-se dijo a si misma, colocando su bolso en la mesita a un costado de la puerta de su habitación y entonces recordó

-¡Malfoy! maldito mortífago de quinta, ¿En que momento se le ocurrió a Merlín ponerte en mi camino?- suspiro

- Como si no fuese suficiente con tu recuerdo, ególatra, engreído, mal nacido- decía levantando aun más la voz con ambas manos en la cabeza, caminando hacia la ducha.

Amaneció, el despertador mágico lo anunciaba constantemente 5:30am

_-_Ah! Maldito, sonido ensordecedor- decía un chico de ojos grises furioso, busco con la mano su varita en la mesita de noche y lo hizo explotar, después de una noche de insomnio, estaba muy estresado.

-¿Pasa algo Draco?- pregunto una voz desde afuera de su habitación

-No madre, ¡nada!- exclamó el chico con desgana.

Camino a grandes zancadas hacia el baño y ahí se mojo la cara para después mirarse al espejo

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no puedo dejar de pensar en esa sangre sucia?- se preguntaba para después pasar una de sus manos por su ahora cabello rubio

-Ha de ser por la horrible coincidencia de haberle visto- dijo al espejo y así se dirigió a tomar un baño.

La luz de algunos rayos que se dejaban ver entre las nubes grises, anunció su entrada por el ventanal, haciendo despertar a una castaña, Hermione se tallo los ojos y miro hacia la mesita de noche

-¡Maldición!- exclamó –Las 7:20... y tengo tantas cosas que hacer, ir al misterio y después a comprar el vestido- y rápidamente se puso de pie para darse una ducha

-Hermione te voy a matar, no mejor primero mató al hurón, si que lo haré retorcerse del dolor por arruinar mi maravillosa vida, será a ambos mejor, ya que no he podido dormir, ni por mi de estúpida, ni por el intento de mortífago barato y sus insultos prehistóricos, de paso me llevare a Merlín por ser tan condenadamente malo conmigo- chillaba la castaña mientras tallaba su cabello rápidamente

-Por Merlín Herms, tu nunca culpas a nadie por nada- seguía cubierta de jabón y comenzó a resbalar por su cara, mientras se enjabonada el cuerpo

_-_Y que maravilla, hoy no podré ir a saborear el rico chocolate, bueno tiene su punto a favor, no lo veré, eso es bueno- el jabón resbalo de su mano, como estando en contra de aquella afirmación

-¡Ah! Merlín que tienes en mi contra?- preguntaba la chica mientras se agachaba a levantar a coger el jabón y ahí resbalo, dando un duro golpe en la espalda para que después el jabón rebotara y pegara en su frente

-¡Auh! Espero sobrevivir a este ataque- decía la chica mientras a duras penas, trataba de levantarse.

Un maravilloso rubio, conducía por las mismas calles de la mañana anterior, mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Llegó a la cafetería y aparcó frente a esta

-Hola señor Malfoy, hoy viene temprano- saludo Kathy, con una sonrisa de ilusión

_-Buenos días- _contesto el chico con un tono de superioridad, y así ingreso al lugar tomo asiento.

Odiaba pelear con su madre, desde que salio de Hogwarts no se la quitaba de encima, había llegado mas temprano de lo normal las 6:45am solo para no tener otra pelea con su madre, pero ya era casi las 8:00 y tenia que trabajar, así que extrañado se puso de pie y pago la cuenta al señor Thomas que le miraba con miedo "Que novedad" pensó el rubio y salio del lugar.

La castaña, caminaba rápidamente con el cabello húmedo y algo desordenado por la humedad de la llovizna

-Las 7:55, tengo que llegar- se decía la chica mientras comenzaba a correr por las calles,

-Nunca, antes he llegado tarde al trabajo, este día no será la excepción- después de todo seguía siendo Hermione Granger, tal vez mas tranquila, menos encerrada en su mundo, mas alegre, pero siempre iba a ser responsable.

-¡Lo único que me faltaba!- pensó, a dos cuadras del punto de aparición al ministerio se desato la lluvia, y aunque traía sombrilla, nunca imagino que alguien en auto estaba gustoso de arruinarle la vida y así fue totalmente mojada por aquel auto negro de lujo, la castaña se roto a mirarse la ropa y después al auto, donde logro captar a un rubio blanquecino que reía a carcajada abierta, dejando a la castaña furiosa en la esquina

-Maldito Hurón- grito la chica

-¿Merlín que tienes en mi contra?- preguntaba la chica mientras se sacudía e intentaba secar, aquella falda negra en tubo y el saco del mismo color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (Lamentablemente) **

-Herms, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto una pelirroja, confundida que llegaba a la par con la castaña.

-Vamos a mi oficina Ginny- pidió la castaña que entraba furiosa al ministerio.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de si, se desplomo en su asiento lanzando un suspiro y quedo sumida en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué mierda el hurón aparecía así en su vida?

-¿Y ahora, vas a decirme que te pasa?- le preguntó una pelirroja sentada frente a ella, distrayéndose con un objeto en sus manos intentando parecer desinteresada.

No quiso contarle a su amiga lo que sucedía, suficiente tenia con al boda, como para platicar de estupideces como Draco Malfoy.

-Creo que no ha sido mi día, no he dormido bien- dijo rompiendo el silencio y poniéndose de pie,

-¿Me secarías?- pregunto poniéndose de pie frente a la pelirroja, quien asintió y con un movimiento de varita elimino todo rastro de agua en el traje de la castaña.

-Gracias- agradeció con una media sonrisa y camino hacía un costado de la puerta.

-Supongo que es la emoción de la boda- dijo mientras buscaba algo en un el librero de su oficina

-Bueno espero que te tranquilices Herms, sabes que todo esta muy bien y que la que se casará soy yo- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con ojos soñadores, Hermione levanto la mirada de unos documentos y sonrío. Volvió a su escritorio.

-Ginny pero que ¿no deberías estar arreglando los últimos detalles?- dijo de repente la castaña dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

-Claro Herms, solo he venido ha hablar con el ministro de algunos detalles y para entregarle la invitación personalmente- contestó la colorada

-¿El ministro ha vuelto?-

-...pensé que regresaría dentro de una semana- decía la castaña frunciendo el ceño pensativa.

-Al parecer ha regresado para hacer un trato con una compañía importante, no sé bien, algo así menciono Harry- platicaba la pelirroja, alzando los hombros restandole importancia.

-Bueno Herms tengo que irme, te espero por la mañana en el gran salón, para adornarlo - decía la colorada

-Yo me encargaré de eso, Ginny- aviso la castaña.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa- continua haciendo a la colorada dar unos brinquitos aplaudiendo y abrazo a su amiga, quien sonreía

-Sabes que te adoro amiga, eres la mejor.- afirmaba mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

- Bien tengo que irme, no te quito tiempo, te veré mañana luciendo fabulosa- se despedía Ginny mientras salía de la oficina de Hermione.

Y así se dio el medio día y le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer. Recogía su escritorio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la castaña mientras firma unos últimos papeles.

-¡Señorita Granger!- apareció el ministro

-Señor Shacklebolt- saludo Hermione poniéndose de pie al instante.

-Necesito que pase a la oficina señorita, le presentaré a un nuevo socio y nuevo compañero suyo, no le quitaré mucho tiempo- afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si señor, solo guardo unas cosas y lo alcanzó- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no tarde no queremos hacerle esperar.- diciendo esto el hombre salio por la puerta.

Arreglo su traje delicadamente y salió a pasos rápidos de la oficina, no quería provocar al ministro.

-¿Un nuevo compañero? ¿Será del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? O ¿Será que ocupara el lugar de Juez en el Tribunal de Wizengamot? tal vez del cuidado de Azkaban- se preguntaba la chica una y otra vez mientras llegaba a la oficina del ministro.

Dos hombres platicaban animadamente y el ministro entraba a su oficina seguido del niño que vivió.

-Potter- se escuchó una voz masculina muy animada.

-...hacia tiempo que no te veía- saludaba un moreno, mientras que el castaño entraba a la oficina del ministro

-¿Qué tal Harry?- saludo un castaño ojiazul tras el moreno.

-Blaise, Nott ¿Cómo han estado?- saludaba Harry con una sonrisa y estrechando sus manos.

-Muy bien, Harry, ya sabes trabajando para…- comentaba Theodore Nott pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

-¡Con permiso! - se escucho una voz femenina algo avergonzada

-...disculpen la tardanza- dijo una castaña que acababa de entrar a la oficina. Con sus cabellos bien acomodados y una falda en tubo color negro, que le hacía lucir un poco sus piernas, una camisa de botones color beige, con una capa color negro brillante con toques dorados.

-¡Hermione!- saludo Harry Potter con una sonrisa en los labios y un cálido abrazo, al ver a su mejor amiga después de algunas semanas

-¡Hola Harry!- la chica recibió el abrazo con gusto.

El castaño de ojos celestes inmediatamente se puso de pie y los amigos deshacían su abrazo.

-Granger luces fantástica.- le halagó Theodore Nott y Blaise sonrío.

-Gracias Theo- contesto una enrojecida castaña.

En épocas del colegio, habían trabajado juntos en algunos proyectos y el castaño siempre le halaga, la única serpiente que no escupía veneno. Así decía Hermione en aquel tiempo.

-¡Zabini!- saludo la castaña, al verle.

-Hola Granger- Contestó el moreno son una sonrisa coqueta.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Potter- llamó el ministro con voz autoritaria

-Les presento a los nuevos encargados del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional- informó el ministro.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa!- dijo un Harry emocionado, Hermione solo sonrío, trabajaría a la par con el castaño.

-Pero...- La atención de todos se dirigió hacía la castaña

-¿Cómo que encargados?- preguntó la chica

-Si, es solo que nosotros trabajaremos solo vigilando que las cosas se hagan bien y según diga el jefe- aclaró el moreno a la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Ya veo!- dijo Hermione

-Bueno espero que se lleven bien y como ustedes dos son jefes de departamentos con los cuales, los señores Blaise y Nott podría tener contacto decidí presentárselos ¡Ahora ya pueden marcharse!- terminó el hombre despidiéndose de ellos con un saludo de mano y así cada uno salio de la oficina.

Los cuatro quedaron afuera del lugar, Hermione sonreía, después de un comentario que había hecho Blaise, mientras Harry se ponía colorado y se ahogaba con su propia saliva, Nott le daba palmadas en la espalda, a la vez que también reía.

-Y dime Harry ¿Ya al fin te has casado con la chica Weasley?- preguntó Blaise después de calmar su risa al momento Hermione se echo a reír de nuevo, al ver a su amigo apenado de nuevo.

-No...- dijo un Harry colorado

-...la boda será mañana Blaise- respondió Harry asesinando a Hermione con la mirada.

-Y vaya que ha batallado tanto para decírselo- decía Hermione entre risas y Nott le miraba sorprendido.

-¿Es verdad?- cuestino un sorprendido castaño

-¡Vamos Potter! no me digas que le temías más que Voldemort- comento el castaño y todos comenzaron a reír

-¡Ni te lo imaginas!- puntualizo una ya muy sonriente castaña

-de la manera en que se lo pidió yo atinó a que si- decía Hermione sosteniéndose el estomago, Harry se ponía mas colorado y miraba a Hermione totalmente avergonzado. Pero las miradas no lograban nada con la castaña.

-Si quieren asistir están cordialmente invitados, les mandare una lechuza esta tarde con la invitación- decía el ruborizado chico, para acabar con las risas de sus acompañantes

-¡Oh! Potter que cordial de tu parte...- dijo Nott

-¿Puedo llevar a alguien conmigo?- preguntó el moreno rascando su cabeza, Hermione estaba sorprendida

-¡Claro, puedes llevar a quien quieras!- afirmó Harry, Hermione se tranquilizo y ahora esperaba la declaración de Blaise.

-Pero dinos ¿quién es la chica, Blaise?- pregunto Harry, cruzando los brazos fingiendo interés, Nott también parecía interesado. No tenía idea de quién hablaba su amigo.

-Pansy- afirmo el moreno, adquiriendo un color extraño en su rostro, Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca

-¿Estás saliendo con la ex novia de tu mejor amigo?- pregunto Hermione algo anonadada, Harry frunció el ceño.

-Él ya lo sabe, pero dudo que le importe, ambos eran como un juego de niños- dijo Blaise, con un aire seco.

-Eso que ni en duda- afirmo Nott con un bufido.

-Draco terminara enamorándose de quien menos se lo espere, dudo que se case con Jade, esa chica tiene algo extraño.- afirmaba el moreno, con una extraña mueca que compartía con Nott.

-¿Jade?- se cuestiono la castaña, no tenía idea de quién era Jade.

-Bueno, saben me queda mucho que hacer para mañana, mejor les daré la dirección ahora del lugar- afirmo Harry apareciendo un papel y una pluma en color blanco.

-Yo me retiro chicos, soy la madrina y tengo que estar preparada, me quedan tantas cosas por hacer también- afirmó la castaña

-Espera Granger, una pregunta- la detuvo el Theo, Harry levanto la mirada al igual que Blaise.

-¿Te casaste con Weasley?- Hermione sintió que algo la ahogaba y Harry se quedo pasmado mirándola. Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír

-¡Claro que no Theo!- la castaña no contenía la risa

-...el esta con Luna hace años, están comprometidos- dijo Hermione aun entre risas.

-¡Ahora todos están comprometidos!- afirmó el moreno uniéndose a las risas

-Creo que solo yo no- dijo Hermione.

-Yo tampoco- afirmó el castaño, mirándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-"Rompecorazones"- le llamo Blaise a Theo, el chico volteo extrañado.

-¡Potter te dará una paliza!- continuo el moreno, Nott abrió los ojos como platos y Harry comenzó a reír. Hermione rodó los ojos y mejor se despidió con la mano.

Camino por las calles hasta llegar al callejón Diagon y buscar un lugar donde comprarse el vestido. Twilfitt y Tatting vio a lo lejos y llegó al lugar, observo algunos vestidos y los tomo para probárselos.

Varios para la noche y otros cuantos para la ceremonia.

Por orden de Ginnycaprichosaweasley, tenia que ir de rojo en la ceremonia y color libre para la noche.

-Disculpe ¿Puedo pasar a probarme estos vestidos?- pregunto la castaña amablemente a la empleada.

-Claro pase por aquí- dijo la empleada, Hermione entro a un cuartito lleno de espejos, un perchero, un banquita y unas lucecitas flotantes muy brillantes adornaban el suelo.

Se probó un hermoso vestido color esmeralda en corte imperio, con una aplicación de encaje dorado en la cintura y unos tirantes que empezaban delgados y a la altura de los hombros se hacían un poco más gruesos para terminar delgados de nuevo, un bonito y no muy llamativo escote en forma de corazón y la parte baja del vestido caía como cascada en varias capaz de tela suave y ligera que tenía pequeñas y casi invisibles aplicaciones doradas brillantes. Era hermoso, perfecto para alguien que quería dejar verse en una fiesta, eso no le gustaba, pero ella era la madrina.

Pero seguía sin gustarle llamar la atención.

Decidió ver el de la ceremonia primero, se probo algunos que no le terminaban de gustar del todo, entonces tomo uno más, se veía algo sencillo pero le parecía perfecto. Al probárselo, noto que se veía diferente, resaltaba curvas de su cuerpo que nunca había notado, era un estilo barroco color rojo y con una aplicación en forma de enredadera en uno de los hombros, vestido de una sola manga larga pegado al cuerpo hasta los muslos y con tela de caída sedosa en la parte baja, al caminar sus piernas saldrían entre las tiras de tela, se sentía hermosa y femenina y así se lo llevo, al igual que el otro vestido.

Para la fiesta por la noche, compro unos zapatos, un bolso, una capa de gala, otra para el ministerio y algo de ropa para el trabajo. Aún le faltaba ir a revisar los arreglos.

Corrían alrededor de las 5:00pm y estaba exhausta de tantas compras, lo único a su favor era que al ir a ver los arreglos de flores de paso tomaría un chocolate hasta el anochecer.

Después de caminar largo rato, llego frente a aquel lugar, cruzo la calle y recordó los maravillosos aromas.

-Señorita, Granger que bueno que llega, quiero que vea como están quedando los arreglos- Hermione lanzo una sonrisa y corrió a seguir a la morena, que ahora la estiraba de la mano. Después de adentrarse un poco en la florería, los vio, ahí estaban aquellos adornos maravillosos eran perfectos para Ginny, lo serian mucho más.

-Por Merlín Kathy ¡te has lucido!- exclamó la castaña realmente sorprendida.

-...son, son...- Hermione fue interrumpida

-Son flores Granger...- esa voz arrogante

-...Flores con vidrio y algunos disparates más- decía un rubio platinado a sus espaldas, la castaña se sobresalto y Kathy los miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hola señor Malfoy!- saludo la chica pelinegra aún confundida al notar que ambos se conocían. La castaña se roto a mirarlo.

-¡Verás Malfoy!...- lo encaró

-nadie ha pedido tu opinión y claro que se que son, no seas ridículo, ni trates de ridiculizarme- decía una castaña realmente molesta.

-¡Vaya! - la miró de arriba hacía abajo.

-...si que has cambiado Granger, ahora eres mas valiente- decía el rubio, con una sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia.

Sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y ese porte que lo caracterizaba, pero aún así ella lo seguía odiando con toda su alma, Hermione se roto hacia Kathy dándole la espalda a Draco

-Muchas Gracias Kathy ¡Son Hermosos!- exclamó muy contenta

– ¿Puedes enviarlos mañana a la dirección que te dí?- preguntó la castaña, ignorando por completo al rubio.

-Claro señorita Granger, mañana los envío- Draco sonreía sus espaldas, con una mano en la barbilla y la otra sosteniendo el brazo, Hermione se roto y ni lo miro solo camino hacia la salida, Draco movía la cabeza en forma de negación, con una sonrisa y aún en la misma postura.

-No debí mojarte esta mañana, Granger ¡Te pones más odiosa!- se burló el chico con una sonrisa, pero ella siguió caminando, deteniéndose solo para tomar sus bolsos, miro de reojo aquel ramo de Gerberas que tanto le gustaba, sonrío levemente, he hizo caso omiso al intento fallido de disculpa de Draco y salio del lugar, dejando aun rubio algo molesto, por no lograr su objetivo.

Así llego a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo.

Lo pensó un buen rato, hasta que al fin preparo un delicioso pay de frambuesas. ¡Su favorito!

Había tardado un rato pero al fin terminó y al día siguiente seria la boda, debía descansar, pero esta vez un castaño de ojos azules estaba en su mente.

Sonrío al recordar los halagos de Theodore Nott. Y de pronto, la voz de Blaise se unió a sus pensamientos.

_-Draco terminara enamorándose de quien menos se lo espere, dudo que se case con Jade, esa chica tiene algo extraño.-_

¿Porque demonios ahora se lo tenia que encontrar en todos lados?

Entonces recordó

_-No debí mojarte esta mañana, Granger ¡Te pones más odiosa!- _Que había sido aquello ¿Una disculpa? ¿Se había disculpado?

Se pregunto una y otra vez dando vueltas en la cama,

-¡Claro que no Herms!

-...la palabra "lo siento, perdón" o alguna que tenga ese significado, no existe en el vocabulario del hurón.-

Se quedo dormida pensando ¿Se había disculpado?

Los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana la despertaron. Se levanto de muy buen animo, en verdad había dormido muy bien, le gustaba que el clima pareciera tranquilo. Después de llenar la tina de baño y elegir con duda la ropa que se pondría, se dio un largo y relajante baño, olvidando todo lo que había pasado días antes.

Se arregló con rapidez al ver la hora y se puso en marcha hacia el salón que tenia que adornar.

Mientras caminaba, quiso ir a tomar un chocolate pero tuvo miedo de toparse con algún rubio arrogante que le arruinaría el día, así que prefirió ir directo hacia el lugar que tenia de tarea.

Después de una aparición que le mareo un poco debido a que no había probado bocado, se sostuvo de una pared cercana y levantando el rostro observo el lugar.

Vaya que tenia mucho trabajo que hacer en aquel salón – jardín.

Listones blancos y rojos, se meneaban de un lado a otro, ella gustosa disfrutaba de la decoración que minuciosamente había escogido, después de una larga lista de gustos por parte de Harry y Ginny.

Puso más flores de lo previsto, unas luces en el techo que hechizo para la noche.

Entonces un extraño ruido llamó su atención, roto su mirada hacía a la entrada del maravilloso salón que se encontraba a orillas del mar y vio un auto llegar. Era el auto de Kathy y atrás tenía amarrado un enorme remolque cubierto con una especie de plástico.

La morena le saludo desde lejos agitando su mano y camino hacía la parte trasera del vehículo tomado un par de arreglos que Hermione no distinguía bien a la distancia, además las rejas que cubrían el alrededor del lugar, camino para ayudar a la chica con los adornos, Kathy caminaba gustosa a la entrada del lugar.

En cuanto alcanzo a Kathy en el camino pudo ver mejor los adornos y se quedo maravillada aunque Hermione notó un cambio en los adornos de lo que ella recordaba.

-He decidido cambiarlos Señorita Granger, espero no le moleste- parecía haberle leído la mente a la castaña.

-...me comento que a su amiga le encantaba la mezcla de olores entre la fruta y las flores, entonces decidí ponerlos así- comentaba la morena algo temerosa ante la respuesta de la castaña, que dudaba en tocarlos o no, como con miedo a que se deshicieran.

-Creo que son maravillosos- afirmó Hermione con ambas manos sostenidas en el pecho. En verdad que eran hermosos adornos, por un momento se detuvo a pensar en como seria su boda, pero decidió ignorar ese sentimentalismo y seguir con su tarea por el momento una boda no estaban a su alcancé.

Con ayuda de Kathy, Hermione adornaba de un lado a otro, listones, flores, luces, y demás cosas iban y venían.

Kathy le había llevado un chocolate y un par de pastelillos, ambas en su descanso comieron y platicaron, después de un rato la morena se tenía que ir, porque tenía que ayudar a su padre en el bar y se disculpo al no poder asistir a la boda. Pero pidió que le felicitara a la pareja.

Hermione gustosa asintió y agradeciéndole por última vez se despidió de ella.

Termino alrededor de la una del medio día, cayó recostada en el suelo, tenía que apurarse o no estaría lista, realizo algunos hechizos de protección al lugar y decidió ir a comer algo y descansar un rato.

Una aparición más y llego a un callejón obscuro en Londres Muggle.

Aún le quedaba tiempo, la fiesta comenzaría a las 5:30, así que acudió a comprar algo de comer, caminó un poco sumida en sus pensamientos y así llego a una pizzería muggle.

-¿Cuál será su orden señorita?- pregunto un empleado rubio de ojos marrones, por un momento un destello de ojos grises se cruzaron por su mente, se quedo extrañada.

-Señorita ¿Cual será su orden?- pregunto el rubio otra vez, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh Lo siento!- se disculpo

-...una pizza mediana de pepperoni para llevar, por favor- pidió la chica buscando en su bolso el dinero, algo ruborizada por la escena anterior, pago y recibió su nota.

-Estará en unos minutos, puede esperar por allá- le dijo el rubio y ella asintió con una sonrisa

¿Por qué le recordaba al hurón? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras esperaba, se

-Señorita, aquí esta su pedido- dijo el empleado llamándola, Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente y el chico le entrego una caja cuadrangular regalandole un sonrisa, que una vez más le hacía recordar al rubio engreído.

Y así sumida en pensamientos llegó a su casa, preparo la mesa y se sentó a disfrutar su deliciosa comida, en verdad no había comido mucho o lo suficiente en todo el día. Cuando se sintió llena, levanto la mesa con un movimiento de varita, no era costumbre de ella hacerlo, pero necesitaba ahorrar tiempo para poder descansar.

Corrían alrededor de las 2:30 de la tarde, así que dormiría una media hora, para después dar paso a su arreglo personal.

Después de limpiar, caminó con pesadez a su habitación que estaba al final de la casa, después de todo, más tarde la esperaba una gran fiesta y tenia que estar completamente lista y con energía y así puso el despertador con repetición y cayó rendida ante Morfeo.

El sonido del despertador la sobresalto y notó que eran ya las 3:30 de la tarde

-¡Merlín, vaya que he dormido!- dijo entre un bostezo, se levanto presurosa y preparó la tina con rapidez, rociándole un poco de aceite con olor a canela, reviso la temperatura del agua y así que se fue a dar un baño.

Alrededor de las 5:10 estaba completamente lista, el hermoso vestido rojo, un hermoso brazalete dorado, el bolso y dentro ya había guardado lo que necesitaría para la fiesta en la noche, su cabello amarrado en un moño despreocupado, con pequeñas florecillas de cristal dorado, una sombra dorada sobre sus parpados, un bonito labial rojo brillante en su boca y así después de mirarse al espejo se marcho a la fiesta.

Hacia tanto que no se arreglaba así.

Llego puntual, el lugar de la ceremonia no lo había adornado ella sino la señora Weasley y notó que ya había varios invitados, pero no localizaba conocidos aún, miraba de un lado a otro buscando.

-Hermione- le saludo alguien y se roto para ver quien era

-Luna ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó la castaña con una radiante sonrisa.

-Muy bien Hermione, te ves más hermosa que nunca- le halagó la rubia

-Que linda Luna, Tu también luces hermosa- afirmo la castaña dándole un abrazo a la rubia que también era dama y portaba un vestido del mismo rojo que el de ella.

-¡Vaya! Digan que yo también me veo hermoso- pidió un pelirrojo a sus espaldas, amabas chicas rieron.

-Ron ¿cuánto tiempo?- afirmo Hermione mientras se abalanzaba sobre el colorado

-Tranquila Herms, que me terminaras matando o acabando con mi belleza- dijo el pelirrojo entre risas.

-¡Tú no cambias!- afirmo la castaña, mientras deshacía su abrazo y sonreía.

Platicas de un lado a otro, Blaise había llegado con Pansy y Nott no se despegaba de la castaña. Así entraron a la ceremonia.

Pocos asistieron a la ceremonia de casamiento pero hubo muchos sentimientos durante la misma. La ceremonia terminó con hermoso beso de sus mejores amigos y el llanto de un Hagrid sensible y una madre pelirroja acompañada de la ahora Señora Potter. Algunas fotos y después ya era hora de irse hacia al jardín-salón, muchos se fueron en autos voladores otros solo desparecieron. Ella esperó.

Felicito a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, ellos casi no le prestaron atención, a ella no le importo, era su día, así que se alejo un poco de todos, pero aún siendo asechada por Theodore Nott.

Hermione pudo separarse de Nott y entro al sanitario a ponerse el hermoso vestido esmeralda, eliminando las florecillas doradas de su cabello y agregando una hermosa gargantilla dorada, soltó la parte trasera del moño dejando caer parte de su cabello en cascada por su espalda, se observo un poco, retocó su maquillaje y regreso al lugar donde había sido la ceremonia, no quedaba casi nadie, después de ver que sus amigos no estaban, desapareció.

Llegó al lugar que había adornado con tanto cariño y empeño esa mañana, apenas se acoplaba a la sensación de vértigo que producía la aparición cuando, una colorada saltarina se abalanzó sobre ella

- Amiga eres la mejor, el lugar esta precioso, los adornos ni que decir, fruta y flores una mezcla perfecta, y además luces preciosa- decía la pelirroja mientras una mano la tomaba por la cintura.

-Muchas gracias Hermione, el lugar esta maravilloso y que linda te ves esta noche- le decía un castaño.

-De nada Harry, en verdad les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y gracias- decía Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno antes que lloremos todos, iremos a recibir a los invitados - Decía Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas

-¡A no!- los detuvo la castaña.

-Ustedes se van a pasar un tiempo juntos antes de la presentación.- dijo la castaña

-...yo soy la madrina y recibiré a los invitados- puntualizo Hermione, mientras empujaba a la pareja adentro de la carpa.

Estaba oscureciendo y una brisa proveniente del mar, caían en su rostro, le encantaba esa brisa. Disfrutaba estar ahí recargada en la reja, recibiendo a los invitados y sentirse tranquila sin la presencia de en eso cuando para su mala fortuna, el castaño llegó y se posiciono a su lado.

-Te estaba buscando, Hermione.- exclamo sin pena, dando un sorbo a la copa de Whisky en su mano. Hermione solo atino a sonreírle.

-Luces preciosa- la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante el comentario y la sonrisa encantadora de Theodore Nott.

-Gracias Theo.- dijo antes de que algo llamará su atención.

Un auto negro aparcó frente a la entrada y una hermosa mujer de piel apiñonada y cabellera obscura bajo de aquel auto algo conocido para la castaña. Entonces sintió que el aire era más helado que Hogwarts en invierno al ver a aquel rubio de ojos grises, bajar detrás de ella.

-Nott, Granger- saludo el chico, con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba el saco, tenia una mirada de sorpresa

-Hola, Draco- saludo Nott, con una sonrisa y un apreton de mano.

-Malfoy- murmuro ella con la misma falsa cordialidad del rubio hacía ella.

-Jade, el es Theodore Nott uno de mis compañeros y mejores amigos desde Hogwarts y ella es Hermione Granger la mejor amiga de Potter y Ginny- aquella chica morena, sonrío con delicadeza.

-Nott, Granger ella es Jade mi prometida- presentó el rubio a su acompañante y Hermione quedo helada, sin palabras, por algún motivo lo que el rubio acababa de decir le incomodaba, él tenía una prometida y ella estaba sola ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Es un gusto Jade- afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa fingida.

-El gusto es mío Hermione- dijo la morena tomando la mano de Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Hermosa sonrisa, pensó la castaña.

-Pero pasen a disfrutar de la fiesta Jade ¿Cómo esta tu hermano Andrew- preguntaba Nott que saludaba amablemente a la morena y ambos al ser conocidos se adelantaron platicando animadamente.

-¡Oh, te han dejado sola Granger! - se burlo Malfoy con esa sonrisa engreída la miró a los ojos duramente y se marcho.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!- soltó entre dientes la castaña.

Después de un rato de estar recibiendo a los invitados, la señora Weasley le dijo que entrara a divertirse y a regañadientes acepto.

En verdad no había visto el lugar desde que llego, estaba realmente hermoso**,** a decir verdad, hermoso era poco para como lucia, era todo un espectáculo.

-Eres increíble Hermione- se afirmo a si misma con una sonrisa y camino hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

Observo la mesa, Ron y Luna platicaban acerca de algunos animales, Neville y Susan, se paraba a bailar en ese momento Nott platicaba alegremente con un par de chicas en la mesa y para rematar Malfoy también le acompañaba a Nott, al igual que Zabini y Pansy que le había sonreído a la castaña.

La fiesta estaba totalmente entrada en ambiente, Hermione se encontraba sentada, al no haber aceptado la invitación de Luna, Ron, Neville, Susan Ginny, Harry, Nott, Zabini y Pansy entre otros a la pista de baile, en verdad no le gustaba mucho bailar y se sentía cansada y extraña, agradecía a Merlín que Malfoy había desaparecido hacia un rato en compañía de su "prometida" Sin pensarlo más se puso su abrigo y decidió salir a caminar por la playa que se encontraba cerca.

No pensaba en nada, solo caminaba, sintiendo la arena en sus pies y la brisa del mar en el rostro, se detuvo un momento a observar la inmensidad del mar, su profundidad, su hermosura. Recargada en una inmensa piedra, miraba con tranquilidad el lugar y se abrazo a si misma, al sentir una fuerte brisa.

Estaba sola. Ella era la única que lo contemplaba, eso pensó hasta que en ese momento, sintió una mirada y roto la cabeza hacia atrás

-¿Malfoy?- cuestionó extrañada, al reconocer aquel cabello platinado peinado elegantemente hacía atrás, podía ver una silueta sentada arriba de una roca, era imposible no reconocer esa postura que alumbraba la luna llena.

-¿Granger?- preguntó con ironía el rubio, ella devolvió su mirada al mar

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te es tan satisfactorio estar siguiéndome? - pregunto la castaña sin moverse, sin mirarlo, disfrutando de la brisa.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es algo que deba importarte- escupio el chico con desdén.

-A mi no, pero tu novia pensará mal si te ve aquí- decía la chica, tratando de ignorar el insulto del rubio.

-Ella se ha ido y tu parejita también y no me opongo, con lo aburrida que eres yo también me abría largado ahora que no hay quien te aguante deberías largarte- dijo el chico en tono seco, ella se rotó a mirarlo de nuevo, pero con enojo, ahora él era quien observaba el mar, en forma tranquila.

Odiaba estar en el mismo espacio que él, odia sentir que invadían su espacio, así que con un suspiro cansino, camino de regreso a la fiesta, pero el veneno de la voz del rubio la detuvo y sin mirarlo lo escucho

-Que lastima que ni ese hermoso vestido, te ayude a conseguir cariño Granger.- se congelo ante aquellas palabras.

-...me temo que tendrás que darte cuenta que lo sangre sucia no se te quita ni con un lindo vestido, maquillaje y un buen peinado, no hay remedio que te quite lo impura, tendrás que quedarte sola- escupió con burla el rubio, Hermione sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

–¡Oh, no me he dado cuenta! ¿Estás sola Granger, cierto?-decía el chico mientras la miraba con una sonrisa torcida, ella no explotó como de costumbre, tanto tiempo escondida en su coraza, tanto tiempo ocultando aquella debilidad y el maldito hurón le había descubierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora sentía que había caído, estaba en el suelo, pisoteada, aplastada casi desangrada por unas simples palabras, le había tirado las barreras y ella no tenía como defenderse. No quería hacerlo, seguir ese estúpido juego de niños de nuevo.

Entonces por primera vez reacciono de la manera menos esperada para ella y para Draco, se giro y lo miro con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué, siempre me has querido arruinar la vida?- preguntó pero sin querer obtener respuesta continuo y regreso su vista al mar.

-Pero si Malfoy ¡Estoy sola!- casi grito, él la miro sorprendido, jamás creyó que lograría provocar aquello en la come-libros.

- Y tal vez vacía, tienes toda la razón. Pero no es algo que te importe.- Malfoy apretó los dientes y la miró, una lagrima rodó por el rostro de la castaña y siguió su camino hacia la fiesta, como siempre, tratando de contener las lagrimas, tratando de construir a coraza una vez más. En cambio él había quedo helado, ella había aceptado su insulto solo así de fácil, lo permitió, ella permitió ser desgarrada, aplastada y derrumbada, sin defenderse y lo peor de todo él se sentía mal.

Él había sido un maldito cobarde, motífago, con ideas arcaicas y ella no le había echado nada en cara, teniendo de sobra armas para matarlo con palabras, ella simplemente había callado. Algo en su interior, también se sentía bien.

Llegando a la carpa, parecía completa, nada había pasado, eso aparentaba, la misma sonrisa, todo era igual en ella, ni duda alguna que por dentro estaba vacía, apunto de derrumbarse y totalmente desgarrada.

Casi al final de la fiesta se despidió de todos, con la simple excusa de que estaba cansada. Salio de la carpa y ahí estaba él, mirándole, extrañado, envidiando su entereza, la fuerza que tenía para soportar verlo a la cara y sonreír, como si nunca le hubiese dicho nada. Como si él verlo no le afectara.

-Ven Granger, te llevo- dijo el chico, tomándola de la muñeca, estirándola cerca de él , haciendo ondear el hermoso vestido cuando ella ya caminaba hacia la salida, el rubio se sentía mal, quería escucharla pelear.

Se disculpaba a su manera.

Pero no significaba que ya no le insultaría, él era él y ella era ella, tenía que mostrar las diferencias, pero esta vez se había comportado como un imbécil.

-No señor Malfoy.- estiró su mano para soltar el agarre.

Y estuvo a punto de asegurar que jamás había visto a Hermione Granger más hermosa. Pero antes se arrancaría la lengua.

-...no puede permitir que su lujoso auto sea ensuciado por una sangre inmunda como yo- respondió la castaña, con una sonrisa.

-Con permiso que tenga linda noche- se despidió la chica, sonrío y desapareció ante sus ojos.

Llego a su casa, como siempre el lugar silencioso, vacío, ni un misero sonido la acompañaba.

Camino con pesadez por la casa y llego a su habitación se quito el vestido desganada y solo se puso un largo camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas. El estomago le rugío de hambre. Decidió ir a comer algo, tomo un vaso de leche y un pastelillo que había en el refrigerador, el sentimiento de vacío ya había pasado, o eso creía, hasta que algo la detuvo.

Miro la mesa, mejor dicho, observo con detalle, su alrededor.

Entonces su corazón se acelero y ella apretó los ojos como si tuviera un gran dolor, un leve suspiro salio de su boca, entonces las lagrimas aprisionadas durante tanto tiempo mintiéndose, tratando de soportar, manteniendo sus barreras, las rompieron y comenzaron salir sin piedad, la inundaron.

-Estas sola Hermione, sola y vacía- susurro y entonces rompió en llanto.

-...siempre lo he sabido, mas nunca lo había querido ver...-decía entrecortada

-¡Maldito Huron! ¿Por qué me atormenta? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- se preguntaba y así era, siempre creemos saber las cosas, pero la realidad es otra, las sabemos más no las entendemos.

Lloró recargada en la mesa, por un largo rato, hasta que pudo tranquilizarse, camino hacia su recamara para dormir un poco. Vuelta tras vuelta, dolor tras dolor, y el mismo nudo en la garganta le impidió dormir, así que solo se sentó a mirar como la lluvia caía por el gran ventanal. Entonces decidió salir a sentir esas gotas de lluvia en su cuerpo y se acomodo en el frío suelo del balcón y se acurruco, abrazando sus piernas, esperando que la lluvia se llevará sus penas.

si, eso era una inmadurez, lo sabía, pero ahora ya no importaba, quería que la lluvia llenara o se llevará los espacios de su soledad, su vacío.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias a todos los que han agregado a Favs o los que siguen la historia, un saludo.

¿Reviews, Sugerencias, Reclamos, Les gusta, No les gusta?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (Lamentablemente)**

**Chapter 3**

Despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente, aún estaba oscuro, estaba completamente empapada, una vez más había tenido aquel sueño. Ya no podía dormir más, decidió ir a darse una ducha.

Eran las 4:30am y ella estaba mas despierta que nunca, así que se vistió con una falda larga, una blusa a mangas largas y cardigan, el cabello recogido en un moño y unas zapatillas tipo oxford color camel y cargo con un paraguas, siendo las 5:00am salio directo hacia el lugar de su descanso.

Caminaba disfrutando de los hermosos y frescos olores que había por la mañana, adoraba que fuera domingo, podría descansar todo el día.

En la puerta del lugar suspiro

-Hermoso- pensó y su sonrisa volvió, sintiendo todos esos olores que tanto amaba, que tanta paz y tranquilidad le devolvían a su vida, entró, pero aun era muy temprano y aún no abrían, supuso que estaban descansando.

Decidió esperar en una banca cerca del lugar, mientras miraba a la gente caminar disfrutando del aire fresco de la mañana.

Pero como todo momento de soledad los pensamientos la inundaron.

_-Pero si Malfoy ¡Estoy sola!-_

-¿Señorita Hermione?- se sobresalto al ser sacada de sus pensamientos y se giro para ver quien la llamaba

-¡Kathy!- saludo la aludida.

-¿Esperaba que abrieramos?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Si, si estaba esperando.- contesto Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Sigamé estamos por abrir.- y la castaña camino tras ella.

Kathy se quedo a acomodar algunos arreglos y Hermione subió escaleras y al final de la escalera se topo al señor Thomas, pidiendo lo mismo de siempre, esté solo asintió, con una sonrisa.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Hermione?- pregunto el hombre al entregarle su chocolate.

-Si ¿porque lo pregunta Thomas? Y ya le he dicho que me llamé Hermione- afirmo la chica sonriente.

-Lo siento Hermione.- Puntualizo el hombre con una sonrisa

-Es solo que...- hizo una pausa

-...ese brillo, esa esencia suya, ya no esta, pero, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación- finalizo Thomas y ella asintió con una sonrisa aún así dejando ver un aire de tristeza, mientras él se marchaba, alzo su vista al cielo y notó que el día sería diferente, al parecer estaba igual que ella, el cielo gris que daba paso al amanecer le demostraba que se aproximaba una tormenta, y así al terminar su chocolate camino por las calles, hasta que la lluvia la alcanzó.

Agradeció haber llevado su abrigo y un paraguas, para cubrirse del frío y la lluvia.

No tardaron en pasar las semanas, no era la misma Hermione, pero ella le llamaba "Proceso de restauración"

La castaña ya solo se arreglaba para acudir al ministerio, ya no acudía a tomar más chocolate, sus amigos tenían tiempo sin verla y no respondía las cartas, seguía siendo muy eficiente, pero al salir del trabajo, caminaba sin aquella sonrisa, llegaba a su casa y se paseaba por esta con una taza de chocolate, que ahora ella preparaba. Cuando se aburría se sentaba en el balcón a observar a las personas y cuando no quería llegar a casa, caminaba lentamente por el callejón Diagon, tratando de esquivar la tienda de los Weasley por miedo a toparse con alguno de sus amigos no quería ser cuestionada, pero la soledad era la única que sabia quien era realmente Hermione Jane Granger, y al final del día siempre agradecía no toparse a aquel rubio de ojos grises que le hiciera darse cuanta de alguna otra realidad.

Ya hacían casi dos meses que no la veía, y ahora la culpabilidad lo torturaba de nuevo, en verdad nunca pensó ver a Granger llorar y mucho menos sentirse miserable por eso, recordó lo mal que la paso esa noche de la boda, no pudo pegar un ojo, a la siguiente semana todo se le olvido. Pero hace un rato, recordó que tenia que ir al ministerio en unas horas y vaya memoria que tenia, que todo se le venia a la mente, aunque tenia que admitir que al principio le había encantado ver a la sangre sucia así, después de todo ella también se las debía de épocas escolares.

-Pero vaya inmadurez te cargas Malfoy- se reprocho a si mismo en el espejo de su gran cuarto de baño, ya no era un niño para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Eso se había reprochado los últimos meses.

¿Por qué si la sangre ya no le importaba, seguía disfrutando de hacerla sufrir? Si, esas cosas de la sangre, mestizos, muggles le parecían insignificantes además ya no estaban en esas épocas y él sobre todo hacia tratos y amistades con todo tipo de gente. ¿Por qué le gustaba molestar a Granger?

Unas manos recorrieron su espalda y su pecho, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos

-¡Hola Cariño!- saludo una morena semidesnuda dueña de aquellas manos que lo rodeaban.

-Jade- respondió con una sonrisa torcida, pero el rubio volvió a sus pensamientos, que seguían llenos de preguntas, que ni se inmutó con los roces de la chica, en su cuerpo.

Por milésima vez en la semana, Harry aparecía en su oficina

-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaba el chico dudoso, ya que su grandiosa amiga y esposa de Harry, Ginevra, le había metido en la cabeza que ella estaba mal.

"Ginny si que me conoce" decía la chica en sus pensamientos

-Por milésima vez...suspiro

- ¡No me pasa nada Harry!- afirmó la chica dejando unas cartas a un lado y mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa

-Sabes, al principio creí que Ginny exageraba, pero ahora que lo pienso es cierto Hermione, ya no vas a cenar a nuestra casa, sales del ministerio como si alguien te estuviera siguiendo...- Harry se sentó

-...te siento, distante, fría, y bloqueada; ya no quieres salir a comer, estas ojerosa, más delgada, te vez cansada, desvelada, hasta con dolor en el rostro si te observan bien y me preocupa...- la castaña tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Es mas hasta Ronald que es un distraído lo ha notado ¿Quieres decirme que pasa?- pidio el chico tomando la mano de la castaña sobre el escritorio, con esa mirada protectora que tenia hacia ella. Hermione pensó que rompería en llanto, pero pudo controlarse, casi dos meses aprendiendo como controlarse y ocultar sus debilidad en verdad había aprendido como controlar sus sentimientos.

-Estoy bien Harry, te lo aseguro, no tienes que preocuparte- afirmó la chica con una sonrisa, lo suficientemente convincente para que Harry desistiera. Él dudo un poco.

-Muy bien, te creo, pero en verdad Hermione, si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en llamarme a mi o a Ginny, recuerda que no estas sola ¿entiendes?- decía el chico mientras se encontraba parado en la puerta, ella asintió con una sonrisa, él se la devolvió y salio de el lugar, la castaña estuvo a punto de llorar al recordar las palabras

_-Recuerda que no estas sola, ¿entiendes?-_

Entonces agachó la cabeza, y pensó que eso solo eran palabras,

¿Por qué? Porque tenían que verla mal para acercarse, si Malfoy en un segundo había descubierto todo y no tenia años de conocerla.

Apretó los ojos y lanzo un suspiro, entonces continúo con su trabajo.

Más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- exclamó la castaña sin levantar la vista

-Hermione, mi jefe quiere verte- afirmó Blaise, que se encontraba ahí en la rendija de la puerta que había abierto. Ella alzó la vista.

-Por favor, lleva todos los documentos recientes- pidió el moreno.

-Claro, ya lo tengo preparado desde hace días- dijó la castaña con una sonrisa

-Vaya que eres eficiente, bien te esperamos en la oficina del ministro- le señalo el moreno y ella asintió.

Caminaba en dirección a la oficina del ministro y por algún motivo sin saber cual se sentía mal, nerviosa, desorbitada, tal vez porque no quiso salir a comer, pero ya estaba por llegar, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y entro.

Sintió morir, el cielo se le vino abajo, tanto esfuerzo por tratar de controlar sus sentimientos había sido en vano y se habían derrumbado esas paredes solo con una silueta, trato de mantener lo poco que le quedaba de valor y saludo

-Buenas Tardes- sus piernas flaquearon y su cuerpo se erizo, al tener la atención de cierto rubio y otros tres acompañantes.

_¡Malfoy! ¿Es él el jefe de Blaise y Theo? vaya suerte la mía- _pensó para si misma.

-¡Señorita Granger!- saludo el ministro

-...que bueno que ha llegado ¿ha traído todas las actualizaciones?- preguntó el hombre.

-Claro señor aquí estan- afirmó la castaña extendiéndole las carpetas de papeles.

-¿Cómo estas Hermione?- saludo un castaño acercándose a la chica. Draco observo a su castaño asistente con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Muy bien gracias Theo! ¿Y tú?- pregunto la castaña con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras el ministro hojeaba los papeles. Draco trataba de mantener la conversación con Blaise y Harry pero simplemente no podía.

-No te he visto desde la boda de Harry, en donde por cierto lucias bellísima.- la castaña se sonrojo, el ministro alzo el rostro y sonrío discretamente para después negar con la cabeza y seguir con la revisión.

Y así hablaron un rato sobre los sucesos actuales, Harry, Blaise y Draco, platicaban animadamente, mientras ella leía uno que otro papel y Theo le hacía preguntas.

-Señorita Granger ¿tiene libre esta noche?- continuo el ministro

-¡Claro señor! ¿necesita algo?- preguntó la chica y los asistentes se quedaron en silencio.

-Si, necesito que cheque unas nuevas leyes, que serán presentadas mañana si alguna de ellas no le parece, por favor no dude en anularla- le pidió el ministro

-Perdone que le deje este trabajo, pero tenemos una reunión con el Wizengamot- se disculpo el hombre mirando a Harry y a Malfoy.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo- afirmó la chica con una sonrisa, el rubio no dejaba de observarla al igual que el castaño.

-Bien es hora de irnos señores, Malfoy, Potter- los llamó el hombre y los tres salían seguidos por Blaise y Nott, mientras que Hermione tomaba los papeles.

-Bueno, Hermione te veo el lunes- afirmo el moreno y Hermione le despedía con un beso en la mejilla. Draco se ponía de acuerdo unos metros mas adelante.

-Hermione ¿puedo ir en un rato a tu despacho?- preguntó el castaño con una picara sonrisa, el rubio alzo el rostro al escuchar aquello, sintiendo que algo en su interior se removía.

Caminaba, acompañado de dos hombres y aun con sus platicas el se hundió en sus pensamientos.

_Esta mas delgada, se ve desvelada, triste, cansada, es un "desastre", ahora entiendo porque no la he vuelto a ver en aquel lugar, se ha escondido del mundo ¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Tanto daño le hecho con mis palabras? Esa sonrisa, esa mirada dulce, ya no_ _esta y la extraño, ¿sonrisa? ¿mirada dulce? Estoy demente ¿Qué diablos me importa? se lo merece, por…_

_La verdad no hay un motivo para merecer ser infeliz, pero aun así me da alegría que este así, no se porque se lo merece, pero si le esta pasando esto es por algo._-Sonrío para sus adentros y continuo con la platica de sus acompañantes.

Por algún motivo quería seguir trabajando, en verdad despejaba su mente, corría alrededor de la una de la mañana y ella aún estaba en el ministerio, que por supuesto se encontraba vacío, así como ella lo quería sin nadie que la viera, eso hasta que el sonido de la puerta la trajo a la realidad.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó un castaño asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Claro Theo! Pasa- afirmó la castaña acomodando unos papeles.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te falta mucho?- pregunto Theo sentándose frente a ella.

-Me temo que si.- afirmó ella con una mueca.

-Veras Hermione...- hizo una pausa

-...se que dije que me quedaría pero…- la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Si tienes algo que hacer, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien, además no soy nadie para detenerte.- sonrío con dulzura y continuo leyendo papeles. El silencio inundo el lugar por un momento, Hermione alzo la vista para darse cuenta que su acompañante le observaba como si fuera la última mujer en el mundo.

-Sabes Hermione...- carraspeo

-Eres una mujer excepcional, espero verte pronto.- se acerco a ella le beso la mejilla y salio del lugar, dejando a una castaña atónita.

Estaba punto de irse, pero decidió quedarse ahí unos minutos sin moverse, sus ojos se cerraban, los días de desvelo le estaban cobrando factura en ese momento.

Un joven rubio, caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio cansado de un largo día de trabajo y de una más de las escenitas de su prometida.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente estresante, fastidiosa y caprichosa?¿Cómo una mujer así puede ser mi prometida?_ se preguntaba el rubio masajeando sus sienes, en ese momento una cabellera castaña se asomo por una de las puertas, los zapatos de la misma, resonaban en el pasillo en penumbras. Al fin alguien con quien desquitar su estrés y coraje.

Observo a su presa, tan inocente, tan solitaria, tan distraída, tan condenadamente deseable por el hecho de ser prohibida, él quería ver el rostro de la chica estallar de rabia, era como tener una erección, quería divertirse un rato y que mejor que con la sangre sucia, una sangre sucia enojada. Una orgullosa sonrisa se dejo escapar.

-Granger- la llamó con esa voz fuerte y melodiosa que lo caracterizaba, ella se rotó, débilmente para descubrir quien le llamaba y se detuvo en el pasillo mientras él le alcanzaba, se puso frente a ella y entonces lo reconoció

-Malfoy- dijo casi en un susurro y con voz cansada, el sonrío al notar que se divertiría más al hacerla estallar estando exhausta, ella comenzó a caminar con él a su lado

-Con que sigues sola- afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No por mucho tiempo hurón- afirmo la chica mirándole a los ojos, el chico se sintió ofendido al quedarse sin palabras

-Yo lo dudo, Theo solo quiere llevarte a la cama así que creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a mirarte así por un rato, no creo que alguien con un poco de cordura sea capaz de enredarse contigo seriamente- escupió el rubio y ambos llegaron a los elevadores, las puertas de uno de ellos se abrieron.

-Típico "la serpiente cree que todos son de su condición" Theo no es así y además si alguien pudo fijarse en ti que eres un hurón, engreído y mimado yo tendré muchas más posibilidades- respondió la chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sonrío entrando al elevador

-Desearías tenerme a tu lado Granger- dijo el chico con un aire de coraje y superioridad, mientras el elevador se cerraba

-Necesito un hombre no un hurón- grito la chica dejando a un rubio completamente furioso.

-Maldita, sangre sucia, las pagaras- decía el chico descargando su furia con un golpe en una de las paredes, ella le había terminado de fastidiar el día, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Un castaño exhausto caminaba por un bosque, a lo lejos pudo ubicar una cálida casa, Godric's Hollow, en verdad era un hermoso lugar que aunque le traía recuerdos, se sabía en su casa, después de tanto tiempo. Ahora una hermosa pelirroja le esperaba ahí.

Ya era algo tarde así que abrió aquella puerta con cuidado para no despertar a su ahora esposa, la casa estaba en penumbras, así que camino lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación, notó como la pelirroja se encontraba profundamente dormida y sonrío al ver lo tierna y tranquila que lucia dormida.

_Solo cuando duerme_ se dijo a si mismo y le causo una sonrisa ahogada, entró al cuarto de baño dispuesto a calmar su cansancio con el agua tibia, ni se detuvo a encender la luz, no quería molestar a su esposa, al fin por el gran ventanal que tenía el baño la luna le dejaba ver lo suficiente.

Recostado en la tina, llena de espuma, con los ojos cerrados, descansando.

Una pelirroja despertó al escuchar el agua, decidió dar un vistazo. Entro al baño con cautela y vio a aquel castaño que la había echo suspirar por años, aquel que durante su adolescencia le había echo despertar pensamientos vergonzosos y que ahora ya no le eran vergonzosos, porque ese hombre era su esposo.

Se acerco lentamente para no provocar alguna reacción en él, se saco su camisón de dormir, entonces él abrió los ojos y ahí estaba, su mujer, su pelirroja, su sueño y deseo. Se acomodo en la tina haciéndole un espacio a la pelirroja, quien estaba completamente sonrojada, él solo sintió su nerviosismo y sonrío, al parecer aún no se acostumbraba a ser vista desnuda, ella tomó confianza y se introdujo en la bañera acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo, ella hacia figuras en su pecho, el se estremecía y ni decir sus instintos naturales, que ya pedían a gritos algo más, ella se puso de pie y tomo una toalla, él la siguió hacia afuera del cuarto de baño

-Cariño- dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido por un beso de la pelirroja que en el momento fue dulce, pero comenzó a transformarse, la apego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo en verdad que no podía vivir si aquella pelirroja, ella jugaba con el cabello mojado del castaño, mientras que él comenzaba a bajar sus besos hacia su cuello y hombros, a la pelirroja le flaquearon las piernas al sentirlo recorrer sus espalda baja, después sintió un temblor al verlo a los ojos, el sonrío, después sus manos subieron, hasta sus senos y los masajeo lentamente, haciendo que la chica ya no tuviera control sobre si misma, caminaron lentamente hacia la cama, la deposito ahí, la chica recorría con manos temblorosas los bien formados brazos de Harry, mientras el bajaba con sus besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre en donde se detuvo, ella se estremeció al sentir su ausencia y abrió los ojos, entonces se acomodo sobre ella y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos que la inundaban en un mar de sueños y deseos, ella le sonrío y el comenzó a besarla, pero una de sus manos, se atrevió a participar con nerviosismo, desde el cuello del chico arrastro uno de sus dedos hasta sus partes intimas y como dueña de aquel hombre reclamo lo que le pertenecía, comenzó a tocarlo, él se estremeció, rodeo su miembro haciendo que el chico gimiera y él no se quedo atrás, en cuanto la chica dejo de jugar, deslizo sus manos hasta los muslos de la ya excitada pelirroja y se acomodo, entonces la hizo sufrir, primero sus manos masajeaban aquel lugar entre las piernas de la chica y después sus dedos.

-Harry por favor- pidío suplicante la chica con la voz entrecortada, el sonrío al haber obtenido venganza, entonces se coloco sobre ella y masajeo su masculinidad sobre ella, la besaba con pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo amor, acomodo las piernas de la chica y esta sonrío para sus adentros, el momento había llegado, la miro a los ojos y ella respondió la mirada, con ternura entonces, se unieron, en un beso él se había tragado aquel sonido excitante para sus oídos, ahora había reclamado lo suyo, con el derecho de ser su esposo.

-Te amo Ginny- le dijo cuando cayo a su lado, ella solo se abrazo a él dándole a entender lo que ya sabia.

Sábado por la tarde, agradecía que había salido del trabajo y ahora tenía que ir y arreglar las cosas con Jade, vaya que era complicado, la mujer era una terca y aparte arrogante.

No le aviso que iría, además la joven no salía de su casa si no era con él, entonces supuso que no tenia sentido avisarle, condujo aún cansado a la casa de la joven. Adoraba que no tenia que tocar la puerta, ni esperar a que le abrieran, él podía entrar ya que los padres de Jade no estaban. Entro y recorrió el lugar, supuso que la chica estaba en su habitación, eso le saco una sonrisa, vaya que tenia suerte y ganas, sobre todo "ganas" sonrío orgulloso de sus pensamientos, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta de la habitación que se sabia de memoria, entonces deseo mil veces no haber tocado antes, o no haber entrado a aquél lugar, su corazón dio un vuelco, ya no supo si de rabia, dolor, tristeza, no lo supo ni lo quería saber.

-¡Draco!- exclamó aquella voz que algún día pensó que amaba

-Puedo explicarlo- dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos y cubierta por una sabana aun en la cama, apretó la quijada, los puños y su cuerpo no reaccionaba y entonces se dio cuenta de aquello, el orgullo, eso le dolía porque en verdad, le daba lo mismo ella.

-Explícaselo a mi madre..- grito el rubio

-...pero lo pagaras, nadie juega con un Malfoy- amenazo el chico, dio un golpe a la puerta y la madera de esta se partió.

-Olvídate de nuestro compromiso, arpía- escupío las palabras el rubio.

-Espero que algún día este te de pan y agua porque no veras nada de mi fortuna jamás- y salio del lugar a grandes zancadas, al salir azoto la gran puerta, subió al auto y condujo sin sentido por Londres muggle.

Se detuvo frente a un parque a calmarse y coloco la frente en el volante y tomo aire.

-¡Me engaño!- golpeo el volante.

-...mi madre tiene que saber que clase de arpía había escogido para mi- decía el chico mientras una lagrima de rabia bajaba por sus mejillas.

Bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar inundado en sus pensamientos, llego a una parte del parque vacía, al parecer la lluvia se acercaba y los muggles habían huido para no mojarse, se sentó en una banca frente a un lago, el frío comenzaba a pegar en el lugar y algunas gotas de lluvia caían en su rostro, él ya no sentía, solo miraba a un hermoso cisne nadar en el lago, ahí solitario, haciéndole compañía.

Sábado por la tarde. Decidió salir aunque sabia que se avecinaba una lluvia, ir por un chocolate caliente, ahí cerca de su casa.

-Por favor un chocolate…- se detuvo ya que otra voz había pedido lo mismo que ella, se rotó a mirarle.

-Lo siento...- se disculpo un joven blanco de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado.

-...soy un maleducado, primero las damas- le cedió el chico, llevaba una gabardina hasta el cuello que lo hacia lucir mas misterioso e interesante, después de la "corta" observación hacia el chico sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sonrío, entonces él hablo ya que la chica no reaccionaba y el empleado los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Que sean dos vasos de chocolate caliente, y…- se detuvo y la miro

-Te gusta el pay de ….- pregunto el ojiverde

-Frambuesa-, afirmó ella mirándole

-Un pay de Frambuesa y otro de nuez- ordeno el chico, después se roto a mirarla y le sonrío, ahora les daban los pedidos

-Gracias- agradecío la castaña mientras caminaba hacia afuera del lugar

-Puedes pagarme- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, ella quedo atónita

-Pero con tu compañía- le sonrío y ella lo miro pensativa

-¡Claro! no quiero tener deudas- acepto sarcástica y ambos sonrieron

-Me llamo Marc Hooper- se presento

-Soy Hermione Granger- dijo ella dando un sorbo al chocolate.

-Al parecer hoy estoy de suerte- dijo el chico mientras tomaba una pizca de pay

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó la chica

-Solo mírate conocer a una dama tan linda no sucede todos los días- ella quedo congelada, al escucharlo.

-¿No sentamos a comer?-le preguntó Marc, ella asintió con una sonrisa. Platicaban entre risas, entonces comenzaron a jugar como dos pequeños, el estar con aquel chico la hacia olvidarse de sus vacíos y esas tonterías.

-Te atrapare Herms- afirmabá el chico mientras corría tras ella

-Inténtalo Marc, solo inténtalo- le reto Hermione, rápidamente él la alcanzo la tomo por la cintura y la acerco.

-Te lo dije...- sonrio

-...te atrape- afirmó él acomodando un mechón de su rostro, ella sonreía, mientras su respiración aún estaba agitada.

¿Que hacían ese par de tontos corriendo en el parque?

Se preguntaba un rubio desde el otro lado de aquel lago, entonces debido a que la distancia no era mucha, se dio cuenta que el conocía aquella cabellera castaña, formada de rulos

-Granger- susurró, mirando la escena que estaba a punto de suceder, su corazón se acelero y su respiración se tornaba agitada, por algún motivo una extraña sensación recorrió su espalda y se apodero de su estomago ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

La castaña estaba más que nerviosa, miraba aquellas lagunas verdes que estaban frente a ella, haciéndola hundirse sin piedad y su cuerpo, que decir de el hacia unos segundos había perdido todo control sobre el mismo, aquel chico la miraba como hace tiempo deseaba ser vista, aunque sintió algo más en su mirada, no quiso darle importancia, entonces el bajo su mano hasta su espalda baja, ella se sintió extrañada, ahora no sentía cariño, era, era… ¿deseo? abrió los ojos como platos cuando el chico tomo su trasero, quiso separarse y cuando estuvo apunto de gritar la beso, con pasión, lujuria, deseo, todo menos amor.

Un rubio reacciono y corrió hacia aquella pareja, ella forcejeaba para soltarse del amarre, pero él la aprisionaba cada vez más, una fuerza la estiro y pudo salir del amarre él cayo al suelo, entonces lo vio, sangrando.

-Si te le vuelves a acercar, te mato- grito el rubio lleno de ira, mientras masajeaba sus nudillos

-Largate si no quieres morir.- sentencio el rubio señalando el camino con la mano, el ojiverde se levanto despavorido y huyó. El rubio se roto hacia la castaña tirada en el suelo, y le extendió la mano

-Gracias- dijo ella mirando el suelo, él no la miro solo siguió su camino por donde había aparecido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias a todos los que han agregado a Favs o los que siguen la historia. Está historia ya está terminada solo le hago algunos ajustes, así que cualquier sugerencia es aceptada con mucho gusto.

Un saludo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (Lamentablemente)**

**_Nox._**

**Chapter 4**

Ella lo vio irse

-Vamos Granger, te llevaré a tu casa- dijo el rubio sin rotarse a mirarla, ella levanto la mirada hacia él

-No es necesario vivo…- fue interrumpida

-Dije vamonos- sentencio el chico deteniéndose y mirándola por encima del hombro

-Pero en verdad…- volvió a decir la chica siento interrumpida, Draco se rotó por completo hacia ella, con cara de fastidio

-Por Merlín Granger, Ya muévete- expreso el chico, mientras caminaba para alcanzarla y estirarla de la muñeca.

Caminaron juntos hacia el auto, Draco había dejado de estirarla y tenia las manos en los bolsillos con la mirada en alto, Hermione caminaba de brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo, ella rompió el silencio.

-¡Gracias Draco! - el rubio sintió que la piel de su cuello se erizaba al escuchar su nombre.

-...no se que me hubiese pasado si no hubieras estado ahí- dijo la chica y sintió un nudo en la garganta al no obtener reacción alguna del chico, pero claro

¿Qué mas podía esperar? era Draco Malfoy, no aceptaba disculpas, arrogante, engreído, ególatra, estúpido, fastidioso, no pedía disculpas, no daba explicaciones, pero si que las pedía.

No importaba entonces recordó su casa, en verdad no quería volver a casa, a sentirse sola y con lo sucedido usada y estúpida.

Draco solo se había dedicado a mirarla de soslayo mientras ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, y el camino mas rápido hacia el auto que tenia enfrente, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dedico una mirada

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó el chico, ella levanto la mirada y asintió, caminando a subirse.

Ella solo le había dado la dirección y él no pregunto mas, mientras mas se acercaban ella sentía cada vez una presión en el pecho que iba en aumento conforme se acercaban, ella se roto a mirar al chico miro su manos y notó algo extraño

-Draco...- hablo casi en susurro

-...tienes sangre en la mano- dijo la chica, algo asustada

-No es nada Granger- respondió el chico secamente y llegaron a su destino, ella miro la puerta de la casa, volteo a mirarlo y de pronto abrió la puerta y se bajo del mismo, entonces apareció del lado del copiloto y le abrió la puerta, Hermione había quedado sorprendida, no conocía esa faceta de "Draco Malfoy Caballeroso" ella descendió del auto

-Dra...- dijo la chica siendo interrumpida

-He dicho que estoy bien, Granger- respondió el chico secamente y camino para volver al auto, Hermione apretó los ojos tratando de contener ese nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de hacerla estallar, él se había marchado.

-No te vayas- dijo la chica en susurró y se sostuvo de la reja de su casa y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas, después entro, camino hacia su habitación, sin energía, sin vida, sin parpadear, en su habitación se fue desnudando y se dio una larga ducha, pensando en aquel rubio que la hacia sentir tan mal y a la vez tan entendida.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy despues de curar su mano, hundido en la fascinante temperatura del agua, una copa de vino tinto era su compañera y aunque no era de carne y hueso, por el momento le bastaba. Esa castaña, esos rulos, ese olor, esa mirada

-Maldito Merlín y su bola de ayudantes- pensó, pudo haber matado a ese chico que la toco, pero esa mirada asustadiza lo había detenido en aquel momento, jamás en su vida una mirada lo había estremecido. Ni que decir si se hubiera quedado en casa de ella, no quería tener algún contacto cercano, quería alejarse, no volver a verla, entonces, su rostro endureció

¿Qué le pasaba? por primera vez estaba confundido

-Por Merlín, ¿Granger que tiene de especial?- se preguntó el chico, dejo el vino de lado y se sumergió en la tina, tratando de borrar a la castaña de su mente, para después salir de la misma. Mientras se vestía una voz lo llamo desde afuera

-Hijo ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó su madre afuera de la habitación

-Ya bajo madre- respondió el chico y se quedo pensando que hacia su madre despierta a esas horas.

Bajo al gran salón donde le esperaba una rubia muy parecida a él

-¿Pasa algo madre?- preguntó el chico

-Es lo mismo que quiero preguntarte Draco- respondió la mujer

-Para ser honesto, si...-hizo una pausa

-...sabes…- se acomodo en el sillón, con la copa de vino tinto aún en mano, miro a su madre a los ojos.

- Pasa que encontré a Jade..- su madre estaba a punto de hablar cuando él la interrumpió.

-...en su casa, en la cama con otro hombre- la mujer abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Y estas así de tranquilo?- preguntó Narcisa, Draco solo sonrío hacia la nada y dio un sorbo a la copa.

-Me di cuenta que no la amo- respondió el rubio y miro a su madre que parecía estar en shock.

-¿Te has vengado? Pareces muy tranquilo- preguntó la mujer

-Digamos que no exactamente con ella- sonrío al recordar al tipo de ojos verdes del parque totalmente asustado y sangrando

-Entonces ¿con quién?¿Con él?- volvió a cuestionar Narcisa, mirando que la sonrisa de su hijo se apagaba y seguía perdido mirando a la nada.

-No, con otro idiota que intento tocar lo que me pertenece- apretó la quijada

-¿Draco de que hablas?- preguntó su madre ahora confundida, él parpadeó tratando de comprender lo que había dicho

-¿Draco?- le llamó la mujer rubia

-Madre...- reacciono él rotándose para mirarla

-¿Cómo sabes cuando amas a alguien?- preguntó Malfoy como cual adolescente confundido, Narcisa sonrió

-Pues veamos...- la mujer se torno pensativa

-...te preocupa lo que haga o deje de hacer, hasta que si la lluvia le moja, si necesita algo, si algo la o lo molesta, miras cada detalle de esa persona, no te importa como este vestida, como luzca, para ti siempre es perfecta, desearías que nunca le pasara nada, te pierdes en su mirada, su sonrisa, todo de ella te parece único, y cuando estas a su lado te sientes completo, los silencios no importan, se llenan con la presencia de ambos, pero creo que estoy hablando muy dulce, supongo que el día que ames a alguien lo sabrás Draco, lo sabrás...- el chico sonrío al recordar ese sentimiento, mientras la llevaba a casa. El chico se estremeció, sin querer aceptar que algo sentía y era algo desde hace un tiempo atrás

-Bueno mamá te has puesto algo Gryffindor- el chico volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa su madre la correspondió de igual manera

-¿De quién estas enamorado?- preguntó con suspicacia la rubia, Draco se sobresalto. -De nadie, ¡Por Merlín y su cerebro confuso! solo era una pregunta - exclamo el chico

-Por supuesto- sentencio la rubia con una irónica sonrisa

-Después me lo dices...- una sonrisa de lado

-y cuida que ya no toquen lo tuyo hijo- finalizo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a un Draco Malfoy confundido como Merlín y su cerebro.

Pasaron algunos meses, se acercaban las navidades y no había visto al rubio desde aquella vez en su casa, casi no lo recordaba. Había tenido mucho trabajo, una que otra vez se topaba con Blaise, pero al parecer todos estaban ahogados en papeles, leyes, rebeldes y muchas cosas más, el ministro andaba echo un torbellino de arriba abajo y ella salía hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Nochebuena. Había tenido que ir a trabajar una semana más que el resto por petición del ministro y al fin era el último día de trabajo, venían las vacaciones navideñas, esa noche el frío calaba hasta lo huesos en las calles de Londres, sus amigos pasarían las navidades en la madriguera, ella había mentido diciendo que iría con sus padres, pero en verdad solo quería estar sola, últimamente ya le agradaba la presencia de su sombra, había pasado mucho tiempo con ella misma que cada vez le era más dificil estar rodeada de gente que le recordara que estaba sola.

Cada noche antes de dormir, vivía antiguos recuerdos de Hogwarts, pero últimamente uno reciente le resultaba el más interesante.

_Ese día mientras trataba de zafarse, escucho unos pasos, una pequeña tranquilidad la inundo, esos pasos llegaban tan llenos de furia de coraje le dieron algo de tranquilidad pero había algo mas. Fue cuando una fuerza la ayudo a salir del amarre, solo un golpe y le vio caer al suelo, sangrando,_

_-Si, te le vuelves a acercar, te mato- esa voz llena de pertenecía, de reclamo,_

_-"LARGATE, SI NO QUIERES MORIR"- gritaba aquel rubio, ella se estremecía, sin entender sus sentimientos. El rubio se rotó hacia ella, ahí tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo rogaba por un roce de su salvador, se odiaría si la miraba con desprecio, entonces él extendió su mano y lo sintió después de tanto tiempo de peleas inmaduras, de odio, asco, desprecio y otras cosas de niños,vio como las pupilas del chico se dilataban, y para ella eso decía que él había sentido algo también, ella lo admitió, con un simple acto el la había alagado, ganado una parte de ella y tal vez conquistado. Recordó esa mirada grisácea que le estremeció el cuerpo al darse cuenta que estaba preocupada y furiosa a la vez._

_-Gracias- lo único que pudo salir de su boca ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, él no la miró solo siguió su camino, entonces sintió que todo había sido ilusión suya, su maldita y solitaria imaginación, claro él no dejaba de ser Draco Malfoy._

Sonrío tontamente por aquel recuerdo ¿Por qué, había hecho aquello, ese día? Ella se había ilusionado ¿Realmente imaginó que él también sintió lo mismo?

Se hacia miles de preguntas mientras caminaba por el callejón Diagon de regreso a casa, se detuvo a observar un hermoso ramo de gerberas dentro de una de las tiendas.

¿Qué hacían ahí esas flores muggles? Se preguntó la chica, una persona se detuvo a su lado.

-Pensé que estabas con tus padres, aquí tus amigos te verán- inmediatamente, su cuerpo se tenso; ese olor, lo había reconocido mucho antes de escucharlo hablar

-Ya se han marchado a celebrar las festividades y quería estar sola- afirmó la chica y le miró, él hizo lo mismo para bajar la mirada hacía las bolsas que cargaba la castaña

-¿Qué cenaremos?- ella sonrío con ironía y después él tomo las bolsas de sus manos dejando a la castaña extrañada.

-¿Cenaremos? No te he invitado a cenar Malfoy.- afirmó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Hace frío...- soltó un soplido y miró a su alrededor.

-...y mi madre fue a casa de la madre de Pansy, así que no me viene tan mal tu compañía Granger, además no se cocinar y tú me debes una, no necesito invitación- dijo esto encajando su mirada en ella, la castaña bufo soltando una sonrisa, él comenzó a caminar, ella le alcanzo y caminaron entre la nieve a casa de Hermione.

Gritillos, risas, carraspeados, música, cantos, un poco de todo inundaban la casa de los Potter y los invitados aún no terminaban de llegar, el reloj marcaba las 9:00 de la noche. Ginny se encontraba en la cocina en compañía de Luna y su madre, todas preparaban gustosas la cena mientras Ron, Harry, el señor Weasley y George, reían en la sala.

-Que lastima que Hermione no haya podido venir- decía Luna con un aire de tristeza

-Si, pero además, creo que le ha de hacer daño estar rodeada de parejas, tú sabes- decía una pelirroja mientras sacaba la cena del horno.

Un rubio conducía acompañado de una castaña, escuchando música clásica a un volumen muy bajo

-¿Entonces no sabes cocinar?- preguntó una castaña ahogando una carcajada y se acomodaba para mirarlo, él la volteo a ver con aire molesto

-¿Algún problema con eso Granger?- le respondía el chico algo molesto.

-En verdad que eres muy malo para mentir, ¿acaso no eres mago?- Hermione empezó a reír y Malfoy la miro como si estuviera loca.

Minutos después aparcaron el auto frente a la casa de la joven castaña, ambos entraron, Draco se había encargado de bajar las bolsas y ella de abrir la puerta.

Ahora ella le quitaba las bolsas y se dirigía a la cocina, él se quito el abrigo, lo coloco en el perchero y camino hacia la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido hacia unos segundos, se recargo en el marco de la puerta a observarla

-¿En qué te ayudare Granger?- preguntó él, que se encontraba recargado cruzado de brazos, Hermione se roto a mirarlo y sonrío,

-yo lo preparare, y cuando termine tú lo vigilaras- le respondió la castaña, el lanzo un bufido de alivio, entonces ella lo observo, se veía tan tranquilo, con el mismo aire engreído, pero dulce; el color negro de su camisa le sentaba perfecto, resaltaba sus ojos haciéndolos ver más profundos, su espalda ancha, sus brazos fuertes y marcados.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Granger? - cuestionó él con una sonrisa torcida plasmada en sus labios. Hermione desvío la mirada y comenzó a realizar la tarea de preparar la cena, él se acerco a la cubierta en el centro de la cocina, tomó una manzana del frutero y comenzó a comerla

-Me entere que ya no te vas a casar- dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio, él levanto la mirada de la manzana para mirar de espaldas a la chica.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia- dijo el rubio y volvió su mirada a la manzana, ella se roto hacia él en busca de una plato,

-¿Qué paso? - le pregunto la castaña mirándolo a los ojos }

-He dicho que ya no importa Granger- respondió Draco levantando la voz

-¡No me levantes las voz!- sentencio la castaña

-...¿y ahora qué? ¿me llamarás sangre sucia, rata de biblioteca o algún otro que se e ocurra?- preguntó la chica, el rubio se quedó en silencio mirando el dolor en los ojos de la castaña.

-¡Granger basta!- ambos se retaron con la mirada.

-...si a eso viniste a mi casa, deberías marcharte.-

-No me voy a ir, me debes una.-

-¿Así que todo se trata de eso? ¿Soy el último recurso o te doy lastima?- el rubio la miro completamente extrañado.

-¡Te haz vuelto loca Granger!- le reprocho el ojigris

-¡Me iré a dar una ducha!, si te quieres ir, por lo menos espera que este lista la cena y cuídala...- se quito el mandil y lo lanzo a una silla

-después te puedes ir- le dijo y subió a su habitación.

El rubio miró la cocina y se preguntó ¿cómo demonios cuidaría la comida?

Cerro la puerta de su habitación y lanzo un suspiro. Recargada en ella pensó.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ella no era así, se estaba volviendo una dramática, neurótica y loca, limpio una lagrima y se metió al cuarto de baño, abrió las llaves para que se llenara la tina y tiro un poco de sales en ella.

Habían pasado unos 20 minutos y el rubio tenía el alma en un hilo, había logrado sacar un pan del horno pero ahora había un instrumento "sabra Merlín cual" sonaba constantemente y él estaba a punto de arrancarse sus cabellos rubios, camino a zancadas al pie de la escalera.

-¡Granger!- exclamó algo fuerte, pero no recibió noticia.

-¡Granger!- le volvió a llamar, pero aquel sonido le tenía tan aturdido que no escuchaba nada. Así que corrió escaleras arriba y sin tocar abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Gran...- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, aunque sentía que en algún otra parte de su anatomía también. Ahí estaba Hermione Granger de espaldas peleando con el zipper de su vestido color vino a mangas largas, un hermoso vestido en linea "A" y unas zapatillas doradas, toda una Gryffindor. Pero en ese momento quiso deslizar sus dedos por aquella espalda blanca.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- soltó el rubio, la castaña se roto asustada.

-¡No te escuche abrir! ¿No sabes tocar?- el rubio acorto la distancia en dos zancadas.

-¡Vaya que sé!- alzó una ceja y la castaña le miró sin entender

-¿Te enseño?- y sonrió burlón

-¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!- Hermione le tiro un manotazo que él detuvo y la roto, para cerrarle el zipper del vestido, deslizando a propósito sus dedos por la espalda de la castaña, quien en un movimiento rápido se alejo de él. Malfoy parecía muy feliz.

-Gra... Gracias.- soltó la castaña y se acerco al espejo.

-Algo suena en la cocina y no sé que es, por eso venía, pero podríamos olvidarnos de eso y aprovechar que ya estamos aquí.- la castaña entrecerró los ojos fingiendo molestia.

-Iré a revisar.- el rubio soltó la carcajada cuando ella salió de la habitación y Hermione sintió su cuerpo enrojecer al escucharlo. Más al sentir algo vibrar en su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito Malfoy!- musitó entre dientes corriendo escaleras abajo.

Bajo a seguir a la castaña, esperando que la comida no se hubiera quemado, entonces llego a la cocina y ahí estaba la chica levitando la bandeja del horno, con el mandil puesto y cara de concentración, sin poder evitarlo él sonrío al mirarla, ella bajo la bandeja a la cubierta, entonces lo miró y sonrío, Draco se perdió en lo que veía, tan linda dedicando a decorar los platillos, no supo porque, pero sintió la necesidad de ir hasta ella y abrazarla, tal vez besarle y si Merlín lo permitía, hasta hacerle el amor en la cubierta, bueno tal vez no seria la primera vez de Hermione, pero si la primera vez con él, por un momento sintió ansias de saber quien había sido el maldito que la había tocado por primera vez, lo envidiaba.

Entonces recordó, los nervios y el miedo en el rostro de Hermione el día que aquel maldito la tocaba, era como si nunca hubiese estado en aquella situación, claro que no tardaría en averiguarlo, el vestido le sentaba perfecto, el largo del mismo era mas que maravilloso para dejar ver bien sus blanquecidas y bien formadas piernas, ella siempre lucia perfecta, por lo menos para él.

-A mi también me gusta el vestido Malfoy- dijo la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él embozo una sonrisa torcida por haber sido descubierto, se acerco a ella y respiro su olor, ahí a sus espaldas

-Créeme que no te gusta tanto como a mi- susurró el rubio en el oído de la castaña, que sintió sus piernas doblarse, su cuerpo estremecer y su rubor aumentar, él tuvo que soportar las ganas de tocar a la castaña.

-Me iré a lavar las manos- dijo el rubio y se marcho al baño, ella se sostuvo de la cubierta para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué demonios hace Draco?- Se preguntaba la chica ya había tardado, en eso apareció.

-Ve a sentarte Malfoy yo te sirvo.- dijo la castaña con seriedad.

-Pondré los cubiertos.- afirmó él.

El rubio acomodaba la mesa y de pronto se dio cuenta que ambos ahí juntos, Hermione con su mandil y él preparando la mesa se veían. Como una familia.

En eso ella apareció a su lado y él la miró.

-¿Pasa algo? Cuestionó la castaña extrañada, mientras acomodaba el lomo de puerco que había preparado.

Se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso postre en casa de los Potter cuando un pelirrojo atrajo la atención de todos, tomo la mano de una rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-Bueno, Familia, quiero darles una noticia- los miro a todos y comenzó a sudar pero aun así continuó

-Luna y yo vamos a casarnos- exclamó el colorado con una sonrisa, de inmediato todos comenzaron a felicitarlos y ambos chicos se sentían muy felices, pero un castaño fue el que llamo la atención de todos dando unos golpecitos a su copa.

-Muy bien nosotros también tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y mirando a su esposa

-Ginny y yo tendremos un bebé- todos comenzaron a gritar de emoción ambos fueron inundados de felicitaciones, las lagrimas de la señora Weasley no tardaron en presentarse y así la noche buena estaba terminando, dando paso a una mágica navidad.

La cena había transcurrido en calma, era hora del postre, cuando Hermione se paró de la mesa.

-He preparado un pequeño pastel de chocolate como postre Malfoy, espero te guste.- la castaña lo puso en la mesa. Iba de regreso por los platos cuando el rubio la detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Malfoy? - él miraba al frente, a la nada.

-Has estado muy extraño.- le dijo pero al segundo el rubio ya estaba de pie.

La miró a los ojos y la estiró hacía su cuerpo, fundiéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad Granger, gracias por la cena!- la soltó y salió de la casa dejando sola a una confundida castaña.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado a favs o sus comentarios, ustedes me hacen muy feliz. Y la verdad me empujan a actualizar más rápido.**

** "Está historia ya está terminada solo le hago algunos ajustes, así que cualquier sugerencia es aceptada con mucho gusto."**

**Un saludo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K Rowling (Lamentablemente)**

**_Nox._**

Chapter 5

Hermione paso después de mucho tiempo el año nuevo en casa de sus padres, que ahora vivían a las afueras de Londres en una hermosa casa de campo.

Así pasaron los días, Hermione y Draco se habían encontrado hacia una semana, y la castaña completamente confundida, luchaba por obtener una explicación sobre aquel sentimiento que la inundaba cada que el chico se cruzaba por su camino.

Ahora en su oficina encerrada, luchando contra los nuevos demonios que jugaban con sus pensamientos que tal vez podrían ser, ojos de Draco, labios, manos, cabello, ropa**…**

-¡Maldición!- soltó la chica sosteniendo con ambas manos su cabeza y poniéndose de pie totalmente frustrada

-¡Basta Hermione basta! - sé reprochó

-...lo viste la semana pasada, además, solo son amigos Herms entiéndelo, aunque esa mirada te diga lo que tanto esperas escuchar solo son amigos…- el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su auto regaño

-¡Hola, Hermione! Saludo un moreno

-...el ministro quiere verte- Blaise le sonrió abiertamente y traía consigo un maletín de piel de dragón de lo más elegante.

-¿Ya te vas, Blaise?- preguntó la castaña observando el maletín del joven,

-Si ya ha venido Draco a revisar los pendientes y dijo que no había problema con que me fuera-afirmó el joven, y Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de alegría

-Bien- corto la castaña

-...ahora iré a ver que necesita el ministro, que tengas lindo fin de semana-decía la chica mientras ordenaba unos papeles en su escritorio y el moreno salía del lugar.

-Gracias que descanses- se despidió el moreno dejando a una castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del ministro deseando terminar para correr a ver el rostro de sus sueños y martirios. Toco la puerta con cautela

-Adelante- resonó una voz del otro lado de la puerta, la joven entró

-Buenas noches Señor ministro- saludo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Siéntese, señorita Granger.- pidió amablemente el ministro

-hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted- puntualizo el viejo acomodándose en su asiento, la castaña asintió en silencio tomando asiento frente al ministro

-Señorita Granger, usted es una persona muy capacitada, eficiente, y trabajadora, sus trabajo esta muy estable en estos momentos, pero se me hace muy cruel de mi parte no presentaré nuevas oportunidades- la joven se sentía halagada

-Ahora...- pausa

-...me ha llamado Rapkins, el ministro de Bulgaria, hay un serio problema en Escocia e Irlandacon algunas leyes sobre los hijos de no-magos, seres mágicos, entre otros y usted es muy buena en ello, pero yo no sé si usted quiera aceptarlo...- la miró profundamente

-...ya que será por tiempo indefinido

-Señor yo,….- interrumpió la chica completamente confundida

-piénselo por favor, en verdad la necesitan ahora. - hubo un silencio.

-Lo siento, señor no creo que pueda hacerlo- respondió la chica algo decepcionada de sus decisión

-¡Vaya!- soltó el ministro algo sorprendido.

-...Señorita Granger jamás esperé una respuesta así de su parte...-chasqueo la lengua, miró algunos papeles en su escritorio y levanto el rostro para mirarla

-pero si es su elección, no me queda mas, veré si puedo encontrar a alguien capacitado.

-Yo...- la castaña dudó

-yo lo siento señor- se disculpó la castaña poniéndose de pie

-Entiendo, puede ir a continuar con su trabajo, no se preocupe- la chica bajo la cabeza y salio de la oficina, para luego recargarse en la puerta de la misma.

No podría estar tanto tiempo lejos de sus amigos, pero en especial de él, no ahora, sabía que todo se arruinaría si se marchaba ahora. Suspiro y caminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el causante de sus malas decisiones.

Llegó a aquella oficina y sonrío al ver la placa en la puerta

_-Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional - Draco Malfoy-_ leyó y planeo hacerle enojar al no tocar la puerta, vaya que al joven le saldrían canas verdes y le repetiría una y otra vez que si sus padres sangre sucia no le habían enseñado modales, entre otras tonterías, sonrío para si misma al imaginar la reacción y abrió la puerta. La escena que se le presento a continuación, le borro la sonrisa por completo del rostro, un rubio frente a ella sostenía con deseo una cabellera obscura e introducía sus manos por debajo de la ropa de la chica, Hermione se tambaleo y choco con una mesa de la cual cayo un vaso de cristal y eso hizo reaccionar a los dueños de la escena, entonces Hermione la reconoció, era ella. Astoria Greengrass, Draco la observo con los ojos como platos y la boca entre abierta.

-Lo siento- logró decir Hermione sin que la voz se le quebrara, cerro la puerta de un golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió por los pasillos.

En cuanto Draco reaccionó, salio por la puerta para seguirla hacia su oficina, pero sin saberlo Hermione ya estaba aún más lejos de lo que él podría imaginar.

Mientras tanto, una castaña corría en sentido contrario a lo que su corazón decía, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, la conquista de aquel rubio había terminado, la ilusión estaba arrastrándose en los suelos y ella se estaba ahogando con las lagrimas que habitaban en el nudo de su garganta, pero tiene una tarea que hacer antes que derrumbarse, una tarea que terminará con sus martirios entonces llegó, ahí estaba aquella placa, que le dio cierta tranquilidad

_-Kingsley Shacklebolt Ministro de Magia- _tocó la puerta con un temblor en sus manos.

-Adelante- pudo escuchar, la joven que se encontraba como sin vida

-Señorita Granger, ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el hombre, pero la joven hizo caso omiso a la pregunta

-¿Cuándo me tengo que ir?- cuestionó la joven

-En uno o dos días y mañana descansará si es posible se pondría en marcha el domingo-confirmó el hombre intrigado por el aspecto de la joven

-Creo que le hace falta conocer cosas diferentes- dijo el hombre y le sonrío

-Tiene razón, esperó los papeles por lechuza, ¿Me puedo ir en este momento a casa? tengo algunas cosas que arreglar-preguntó la castaña, con la última fuerza que le quedaba.

-Claro, señorita vaya y descanse que le espera un gran cambio- dijo el hombre sonriendo, la joven asintió y salio del lugar, para ponerse en marcha a su oficina y tomar sus cosas.

Agradeció no toparse a Malfoy en todo el ministerio, es lo que mas amaba, que el mismo, siempre seria enorme. Caminó por las calles de Londres, sin prisa, la lluvia le mojaba y se confundía con sus lagrimas, entonces un auto se acerco a ella.

-Hermione- la llamó una persona desde adentro del auto, la castaña apretó los ojos y se quedo parada, apunto de llorar aún más, al saber quien seria persona a la que pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Qué haces en medio de la lluvia?- le preguntaba aquella persona que descendía del auto.

-Vamos sube te llevaré a tu casa- la castaña no respondió y sin decir palabra subió al auto.

Llego a casa, solo se dio cuenta porque le ayudaban a bajar del mismo auto

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- la castaña asintió y abrió la puerta de la casa dando paso a su acompañante

-Iré, por algo para abrigarte- la chica se sentó a mirar el fuego, dejando caer una que otra lagrima rebelde

-Ven aquí- casi le reprocho la persona que se sentaba a su lado, entonces sintió el cálido abrazo y volteo a mirar a su acompañante, sus lagunas verdes, le hicieron ver a la colorada preocupada, entonces se aferro a su abrazo.

-¡Ginny! ¿por qué?- exclamó en un sollozo, la castaña abrazando a su amiga, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y ahogándose en su propio llanto.

En cuanto se tranquilizo, comenzó a hablar.

-Fue desde antes de tu boda, jamás pensé que lo volvería encontrar, ¿recuerdas el día que llegue empapada al ministerio?- la pelirroja asintió

-...fue esa vez que me lo encontré, él me bañó de agua ese día y desde entonces, Merlín ha sido muy cruel poniéndolo en mi camino- y así comenzó la castaña contándole a su amiga todo lo sucedido, sin mencionar el nombre del sujeto, la colorada solo asentía y analizaba las reacciones de su amiga

-siento haberles mentido en Navidad, ahora veo que he tomado malas decisiones y por eso me iré, a comenzar algo nuevo, conocer cosas nuevas y ya sabes- dijo la castaña, bajando su cabeza y haciendo una mueca

-Bueno, a todo esto antes de darte un consejo, ¿Quién es él?- la castaña empalideció y dejó la mirada clavada en la alfombra

-Es...- sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-...es Malfoy- la colorada se puso de mil colores

-¿Ma... Malfoy? ¿Estás de broma? - cuestionó una aturdida pelirroja. La castaña negó

-Esto no me los esperaba.- la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, intentando aceptar la situación.

-Herms, no es por ayudarlo ni nada y se que ya tomaste una decisión, pero ni siquiera le diste tiempo de que te explicará nada- le decía la pelirroja mientras se recobraba de la impresión.

-Pero Ginny, él ni siquiera me siguió, en ningún momento lo encontré de nuevo, en el ministerio, ni en mi oficina- casi grito la castaña para luego mirar al suelo

-Soy una tonta yo me ilusione, él no siente nada por mi- una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas.

-No eres tonta, además creo que merlín tiene cosas nuevas para ti, amiga.- la pelirroja la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Si, tal vez un nuevo comienzo-. Exclamó la castaña mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea.

Por la mañana despertó, al parecer aún el sol no aparecía, miro su reloj en la mesa de noche y este marcaba las 4:30am

-No creo que puedas dormir más Herms- se reprochó a si misma la castaña mientras se puso de pie, talló sus ojos con las manos y se introdujo en el baño para darse una ducha.

Había pasado la mañana preparando sus maletas, ahora se disponía a comer algo cuando un extraño sonido en el ventanal la distrajo, observo a una lechuza con un gran sobre en el pico y parada sobre un gran paquete, abrió el gran ventanal y ayudo a la lechuza con el gran paquete, corrió a la cocina y regreso un tazón lleno de galletas, que le ofreció a la lechuza mientras se acomodaba para abrir el sobre y el paquete, abrió el sobre y en la carta se leía:

_Señorita Granger:_

_Le escribo para informarle que tendrá que viajar en avión, el boleto se encuentra en la caja junto con un pequeño detalle por parte del ministerio, también le informo que su estancia en Bulgaria esta programada para un año de momento, espero que le sea gratificante en aspecto laboral y personal, se le extrañará y lugar aquí se encontrará en buenas manos, le esperamos de regreso, cuídese_

_Un abrazo._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

**Ministro de Magia**

Después de terminar de leer la carta, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro y se decidió a abrir el paquete que se encontraba a su costado, lo abrió rápidamente y dentro del mismo encontró un sobre que contenía un boleto de avión, con fecha de salida al día siguiente, 6:30am y en el fondo contenía 2 cajas una mas grande que la otra, abrió la más pequeña contenía un juego de llaves y una nota

_Señorita Granger:_

_Las llaves son de su nuevo hogar en Bulgaria, disfrute la estancia._

Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Ministro de Magia**

La castaña, había quedado sorprendía, en verdad que el ministro era una persona muy detallista cuando se lo proponía. Guardo todo en su lugar y empezó a mandar avisos a sus padres y amigos. Prometiendoles ponerse en contacto pronto.

Había pasado todo el día preparando sus cosas, también salio al callejón Diagon para comprar algunos cambios nuevos, camino con mucho miedo esperando no encontrarse con un rubio y su novia pero en poco tiempo ya estaba en casa de nuevo, y comenzaba a llover

-Vaya día- suspiro la castaña la castaña y arrojándose al sillón totalmente exhausta. Después de un momento se puso de pie y camino con pesadez a la cocina, preparo un chocolate caliente y al notar que comenzaba a entrar aire helado con un poco de agua por los ventanales corrió a cerrarlos y después tomo un abrigo del armario, en ese momento la puerta que daba al balcón se abrió de golpe, Hermione se sobresalto, entonces camino a cerrarla rápidamente y después bajo a terminar su chocolate, se recostó en el sofá y se quedo mirando el fuego de la chimenea como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

Daba vueltas en su gran habitación como león enjaulado, un aire de preocupación rodeaba la habitación, confundido o más bien desilusionado, se detuvo de pronto y se dejo caer en la cama, paso ambas manos por su cara, lanzo un suspiro y después se acerco al ventanal de su habitación. Hacía una lluvia terrible, largo tiempo que no veía llover se esa manera. Las ramas de un árbol raspaban el vidrio de la ventana y se escuchaba como un chillido, el clima le anunciaba algo que él no podía descifrar en ese momento, y así se quedo mirando la nada hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó a la nada. Perdido en la obscuridad de la noche no pudo dormir, paso la noche pensando si era la decisión correcta, pero como no encontró respuesta supuso que si era así.

Ginny le había llamado la noche anterior diciéndole que pasaría por ella en compañía de Harry, Ron y Luna, así que parada con algunas maletas y nerviosa, los esperaba. Despues de lo que para ella fue una eternidad, escucho el claxon del auto de Harry y dio una mirada a la casa antes de salir de la misma, entonces miro la sala

-¿Cómo olvidaría esa navidad?- se preguntó y una lagrima corrió por su rostro, en ese momento entraron sus amigos a la casa, la castaña hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no llorar y con una sonrisa, salio de la casa dejando su triste pasado, esperando un futuro lleno de sorpresas.

Llegaron a el aeropuerto, Hermione organizo todo los papeles mientras sus amigos la esperaban para despedirse, eran las 5:30am faltaba solo una hora para el vuelo, así que Hermione decidió ir a desayunar, quería ir sola así que empezó a despedirse -Chicos, debería ir a la sala ustedes pueden ir a desayunar- les dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios. Ginny entendió el mensaje.

-¡Hermione te voy a extrañar mucho!- le abrazo con fuerza

-...no vas a estar durante mi embarazo, ni en la boda de Luna y Ron- le reprochaba la colorada.

-¡Vamos Ginny! prometo escribirte seguido, y venir a visitarte en cuanto nazca el bebe- Hermione le sostuvo de los hombros y le sonrío la castaña, para después mirar a Luna

-También estaré aquí para tu boda Luna.- le dijo a la rubia abrazándola.

Se despidió de sus mejores amigos y cuando todos comenzaba a alejarse tomo a la pelirroja de la muñeca.

-Ginny, no le digas nada a nadie sobre mis sentimientos hacía Malfoy y en especial a él si alguna vez te lo pregunta, nunca le digas donde estoy, aunque lo dudo- le pidío la castaña en un susurro y la pelirroja asintió y la abrazo de nuevo

-Te lo prometo.- pero Hermione jamás notó que la pelirroja había cruzado sus dedos. después Hermione se despidió agitando su mano. La colorada estaba llorando a cantaros, cuando Hermione ya se dirigía hacia la sala, Harry la consolaba, pero también unas lagrimas se hacían ver en sus lagunas color esmeralda de Ron ni que decir que se encontraba tieso como un hielo, Luna sonreía agitando su mano. Hermione a lo lejos se quedo un momento parada observando el lugar con la tonta esperanza de que una mirada platinada apareciera, pero la escena de la oficina de Malfoy le hizo entender que no sucedería y volvió a agitar su mano despidiéndose de sus amigos, decidió no mirar atrás y continuar con su decisión, así caminó hacia la sala con los ojos cristalinos y el corazón destrozado.

Los cuatro amigos de la castaña se dirigían a desayunar en un restaurant que se encontraba en el aeropuerto

-Ginny, escoge una mesa, iré a checar el auto Ron y Luna va al baño- la colorada, sonrío y rodó los ojos, pero obedeció a su marido y camino entre las mesas en ese momento un hombre se puso de pie y choco con ella

-Lo siento- dijo el joven al momento Ginny quedo en shock

-¡Vaya! Weasley! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio con ese tono que lo caracterizaba

-Hemos venido a desayunar Malfoy ¿y tú qué haces en un lugar muggle?- pregunto la colorada, tratando de controlar sus nervios

-Igual, solo que vine a dejar a Astoria y a su madre les parece elegante viajar en avión- ¿Haz venido a dejar a alguien?- el rubio rodó los ojos

-Nadie viene aquí a menos que este acompañando a alguien al aeropuerto- puntualizo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida y se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta, pero en eso apareció el salvador de Ginny y del mundo mágico mas grande

-Hola Malfoy- saludo Harry poniéndose detrás de Ginny para después aparecer Ron y detrás Luna

-Hola Potter, Weasley, Lovegood- saludo el joven algo extrañado

-Han venido todos- decía el rubio, se sentía extrañado, algo no andaba bien,

-¿Te parece si desayunamos juntos?- pregunto Harry

-Bien, no tengo problema.- acepto Malfoy.

-mira por halla hay una mesa mas grande- decía el pelinegro apuntando hacia una esquina del lugar.

Pasado un rato, todos comían alegremente, Ginny agradecía que el tema de Hermione no se había tocado durante toda la platica del ministerio, pero entonces Merlín se puso en su contra

-Pasajeros de el vuelo 122 con destino a Bulgaria, favor de pasar a la sala A21- se escuchaba decir a una voz

-¿Por cierto a quien han venido a dejar?- preguntó el rubio mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta

-A HWERMWIONE- contesto Ron con la boca llena de comida y nadie le entendió nada, Ginny le dio un codazo para que dejara de hablar, todos estallaron en risas

-Deja de hablar con la boca llena Ron.- le regaño

-¡Es asqueroso!- todos reían

-¡Que elegante Weasley!- bromeo Malfoy, el pelirrojo los ignoro

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Draco de nuevo, algo le decía que debía preguntar, algo le decía que debía correr ¿pero hacia dónde? algo le hacia sentir como si no hubiera desayunado, algo le estaba creando un vacío. Un vacío que tal vez jamás se volverá a llenar.

Una castaña sentía como el avión despegaba y agradecía estar sola en tres asientos, las lagrimas caían y ella las atrapaba con un pañuelo, pero estaba dispuesta a irse y llenar su vació.

La pelirroja levanto la cara y sonrío a Draco, ahí estaba la respuesta, el rubio tenia un aire extraño, la mirada de la colorada lo había estremecido, algo decía que no quería escuchar lo que la pelirroja estaba a punto de decir, Ginny dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y después miro a Draco y sonrío, él la miraba expectante con una sonrisa -Hemos venido a despedir a Hermione, supongo que su avión se ha ido ya- afirmó la colorada mirando la hora y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Draco y volvió a dar un sorbo a su jugo, Draco estaba en shock, sus ojos se había abierto por un segundo, pero intento no parecer sorprendido, aunque la colorada había captado toda la reacción del joven y le pareció que era el hombre más idiota del mundo. Draco parecía perdido.

Porque cuando el brillo se apaga, el cielo se nubla, la lluvia me quema, las lagrimas no ayudan, el estomago se encoge, el cerebro no piensa, el vacío crece y es cuando sé que tú no estas aquí.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio desayunando cuando de pronto el rubio habló.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme gracias por compartir el desayuno, tengo que irme- dijo el rubio en cuanto se repuso. Nadie noto lo que había pasado, solo la pelirroja que sin que ninguno de los dos supiera lo había herido, un golpe directo al corazón.

-Cuídate Malfoy, este desayuno va por mi cuenta, te vemos en el ministerio- le dijo Harry, mientras estrechaban su manos y el rubio le regalaba una falsa sonrisa. Salio del restaurant y quiso saber a donde ir pero no pudo, así que se puso en marcha hacia su auto.

-¡Granger, Granger, Granger, por Merlín siempre haces estupideces!- dio un golpe al volante y recargo su cabeza en el mismo

-Granger, Granger, No puedes dejarme así, debí explicarte, yo soy el estúpido- dijo el rubio, la lluvia comenzó a caer y acompaño sus lagrimas y dolor. No era algo exterior pero su interior estaba destrozado.

_No estés lejos de mí un solo día, porque cómo,  
porque, no sé decirlo, es largo el día,  
y te estaré esperando como en las estaciones  
cuando en alguna parte se durmieron los trenes.  
No te vayas por una hora porque entonces  
en esa hora se juntan las gotas del desvelo  
y tal vez todo el humo que anda buscando casa  
venga a matar aún mi corazón perdido.  
Ay que no se quebrante tu silueta en la arena,  
ay que no vuelen tus párpados en la ausencia:  
no te vayas por un minuto, bienamada,  
porque en ese minuto te habrás ido tan lejos  
que yo cruzaré toda la tierra preguntando  
si volverás o si me dejarás muriendo._

Una rubia, caminaba por un largo pasillo del ministerio, una sonrisa se hacia ver en su rostro

-Luna- se escucho gritar una voz chillona al final del pasillo, la joven rubia se giro hacia la persona que la llamaba y le sonrío abiertamente

-Padma- dio unos pasos para acercarse a la ahora pelirroja chica

-Tantos años sin vernos ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto la rubia

-Muy bien Luna, la verdad me encontraba lejos de Londres, pero he vuelto- comento Patil con un tono engreído, Luna le dedico una sonrisa soñadora.

-Y dime Luna, ¿has visto a Ron, Harry y la sabelotodo?- pregunto la chica embozando una sonrisa burlona

-Antes no llamabas así a Herms – le dijo la rubia con un tono molesto

-Claro, que ahora la llamo así y de mil otras maneras, es una arpía, esa pelo de arbusto me quito a Ron- le gritaba Padma a la rubia con los puños apretados

-Para tu información- la rubia dio un paso hacía la chica.

-Ron esta conmigo y te cuento, que es mi prometido- recalco la rubia, Patil abrio la boca de sorpresa y levanto un dedo señalándola, como para decirle algo.

-Cuídate mucho Lunática, porque si he vuelto, es para que Ron sea mío- le amenazo Patil y se dio media vuelta, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta desaparecer, Luna se quedo ahí plantada llena de coraje, pensando en que seria capaz de hacer la ahora pelirroja para separarla de su amado.

La castaña llego exhausta al aeropuerto de Bulgaria y para colmo tenia que ir a dejar sus cosas medio instalarse y después presentarse en la oficina, agradecía que eran las 8:40am y su entraba por ese día a las 10:30am. Se preguntó porque había tenido que viajar en avión siendo bruja, pero al no encontrarle sentido al seguir pensando en eso decidió desecharlo. Camino a la salida del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi para dirigirse a casa. Donde ya alguien la estaba esperando.

Una pelirroja caminaba hacia su oficina en el ministerio, sin notar que un rubio la seguía a toda prisa, al fin llego en la entrada donde se leía

_"Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda." Directora - Ginevra Weasley,_ antes de entrar, la pelirroja sintió una presencia en su espalda, se roto a encararlo, sabiendo exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Hola Malfoy- saludo la colorada sonriendo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- corto el rubio que llevaba un aspecto terrible, muy diferente al que le vio en la mañana, y ella conocía el motivo.

-Adelante- dijo la chica y el joven obedeció, ella entro tras él y cerro la puerta

-Siéntate.- le indico la pelirroja

-...dime ¿en puedo ayudarte?- pregunto mientras observaba unos papeles en su escritorio, el rubio tenia el ceño fruncido.

-¿Granger...- dudo

-...volverá pronto?- termino el rubio, Ginny quedo asombrada jamás imagino que el rubio reaccionara tan rápido, ella torció la boca y suspiro, negando levemente con la cabeza

-No lo sé, ni siquiera se exactamente a donde fue, solo que por la cantidad de equipaje que llevaba creo que no volverá pronto- respondió la colorada, mirándolo confundida, el se puso de pie, y comenzó a examinar el lugar, paso saliva antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes porque se fue?- preguntó una vez más el chico apretando los labios, Ginny lo observo.

-trabajo- tajola chica mirándolo cada vez peor y molesta por su estupidez.

-Vamos, dime lo que sabes- escupió arrogante. Ella lo asesino con la mirada.

**-**Por favor- rodó los ojos volteando a mirarla, ella asintió

-siéntate- le ordeno la pelirroja, él lo hizo.

-Hermione fue llamada por el ministro, para ayudar a otro ministerio, no te diré a donde porque ella me pidió que no dijera nada a nadie- Draco apretó los puños

-ella no quería irse realmente, pero a última hora algo la hizo cambiar de opinión- Draco levanto la mirada y pero su mente estaba perdida, recordando la mirada de Hermione Granger al entrar a su oficina .

-Si, fuera tu, me olvidaría de ella o cualquier negocio que tengas con ella Draco, sabes dudo que vuelva, la conozco- el rubio la fulmino con la mirada

-Gracias Weasley, seguiré tu consejo.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la oficina, como si no pasara nada; pero Ginny sabia que él ya no era el mismo.

El lugar era hermoso, para ella era perfecto, elegante, espacioso, calido y con un hermoso olor a pasto, su reloj marcaba las 8:30am así que camino hacia el ministerio, quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras. De paso llego por un chocolate y después siguió su camino

Al llegar al ministerio de Bulgaria, encontró el lugar completamente diferente al de Londres.

-Pensé que era mas lejos- afirmo la castaña notando que daban las 8:53am

-...solo tarde 23 minutos y me detuve a comprar chocolate, esto es increíble- dijo se figuraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña fue muy bien recibida, el ministro inmediatamente le dio la bienvenida, al igual que sus compañeros, le informaron que el viernes darían una fiesta en honor a su llegada, y ella se sintió maravillada, así comenzaron a pasar los días para la castaña, su concentración por las mañanas era maravillosa, pero por las noches eran puros tormentos e insomnio, aquella escena con la que la despidió el rubio, jamás la olvidaría.

Jueves, si era jueves, las 2 de la mañana por así decirlo, en verdad cansaba el estar acostado sin poder dormir, desde las 10pm se había ido a "descansar" tenia que admitir que no se veía del todo mal, solo eran unas ojeras terribles, una falta de brillo en sus ojos, y algo mas bajo de peso

-¿No es mucho verdad?- se pregunto a si mismo, mientras se mojaba la cara y se miraba al espejo por 5ta vez ¿o era la 7ma?... ya no lo recordaba y le daba lo mismo. Tomo un vaso de whisky y lo bebió como agua, sentía una opresión en el pecho, ¿Cuántos días tenia que quería ese picor en los ojos? ¿Esa sensación de vacío? para el las horas eran días, así que perdió la cuenta, miro una mesita a su espalda, un pequeño pay yacía ahí, su madre lo había dejado mientras se duchaba. Ama a su madre, la primer mujer mas maravillosa que existe en su vida, tomo el pay, le dio una mordida y no supo si fue el sabor o la soledad pero los recuerdos no tardaron en surgir.

**[Flash-Back]**

_La cena había transcurrido en calma, era hora del postre, cuando Hermione se paró de la mesa._

_-He preparado un pequeño pastel de chocolate como postre Malfoy, espero te guste.- la castaña lo puso en la mesa. Iba de regreso por los platos cuando el rubio la detuvo de la muñeca._

_-¿Malfoy? - él miraba al frente, a la nada._

_-Has estado muy extraño.- le dijo pero al segundo el rubio ya estaba de pie._

_La miró a los ojos y la estiró hacía su cuerpo, fundiéndola en un cálido abrazo._

_-¡Feliz Navidad Granger, gracias por la cena!- la soltó y salió de la casa dejando sola a una confundida castaña. _

El rubio cerro los ojos para evitar el picor que sentía y lo logro pero siguió recordando la escena una y otra vez, hasta que cayo dormido al fin estaba dormido.

Al fin viernes y salía del ministerio cuando una voz la detuvo

-¿Hermione?-se paro en seco y se roto a ver a la persona que la llamaba, lo miro ceñuda

-¿Viktor?- contesto la chica, confusa

-"Hermione"- el extendió sus brazos, la castaña corrió para abrazarle, el chico la elevo y la abrazo, hacia tiempo que no se veían

-Me voy enterando que estabas aquí- dijo el chico

-Yo no tenia la menor idea que trabajabas en el ministerio- estaba sorprendida

-Si, aquí trabajo, solo que salí por unos asuntos del Quidditch

-¿Trabajas en el departamento de juegos mágicos?-preguntó la chica

-Bueno aquí no hay tantos departamentos como en Londres, pero algo parecido.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa,

-¿Supongo que te veré esta noche en tu fiesta de bienvenida?- era confirmación

-Claro Viktor será en un pub cerca de mi casa-

-Te verás hermosa como en el torneo de los tres magos.- él sonrío abiertamente y ella se sonrojo.

-No prometo nada.- respondió la castaña.

-No tienes que hacerlo, sé que así será.- Hermione se sintió sumamente halagada

_-A mi también me gusta el vestido Malfoy- _

_-Créeme que no te gusta tanto como a mi-_

Una hora faltaban para la fiesta, la castaña se arreglaba el cabello, no quería llamar la atención en aquella fiesta, así que busco su peor vestido y le puso algunos accesorios, unas zapatillas y un pequeño bolso, su cabello agarrado en un moño de esa forma, salio de su casa para llegar al lugar donde seria su bienvenida.

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en Viktor, hacia tanto sin verle.

-...pero como ha cambiado- se dijo a si misma y sonrío tontamente, ahora que pasaría,

¿Se recuperaría del dolor causado por el chico de la mirada platinada? Solo Merlín lo sabia, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidar o al menos eso quería.

Un pelirrojo salía del ministerio y caminaba entre las calles buscando una salida, sin darse cuenta que de la acera de enfrente ya lo esperaban. Un brazo lo detuvo, rodeándolo desde la espalda, hasta el pecho con una abrazo.

-Ron, te extrañaba- le susurraba al oído, el pelirrojo se estremeció y re rotó para toparse con la persona que ya había identificado

-Padma- confirmó el chico en forma de saludo

-Tanto tiempo guapo- dijo la chica.

-...y como has cambiado – lo miro de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio, Ron se sintió extrañado ante la actitud de la chica y frunció el ceño, la joven observo la mano izquierda del chico y comprobó lo que la Lunática le había dicho, estaba comprometido Ron lo noto y sonrío al recordar la dulce cara de su prometida

-Lo prohibido es lo mas tentador-soltó Patil descaradamente

-Después tendremos otro encuentro Ronald- le susurro la chica al oído y este sintió flaquear ante el contacto de la boca de la chica con su oreja, ella desapareció entre la noche y él suspiro aliviado, rogando a Merlín no volvérsela a encontrar.

Lo sé, me tarde años en actualizar pero fueron 2 motivos

1-Había perdido toda la historia y por más que lo intentaba no me dejaba recuperarla, pero al final lo logré.

2- El trabajo me consume mucho, y me encanta mi trabajo pero la verdad me gustaría que me quedará más tiempo.

Si mucho más que decir, solo que sus comentarios y favoritos son mi inspiración ^^

"El que entendió, entendió."


End file.
